


"Happily Ever After is a Lie Told to Children so They Don't Cry When the Story is Over"

by BenplayerX



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A ton of fluff even if some parts are very angsty, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Light Smut, Romance, Roommates, Slow Burn, Stangers to Friends to Lovers, Suicidal Thoughts, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 39,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenplayerX/pseuds/BenplayerX
Summary: Korra and Opal find a new roommate thanks to Mako, the beautiful Asami Sato. Korra and Asami quickly fall for each other, but their messy lives will provide an obstacle in building a relationship out of their love.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 101
Kudos: 307





	1. Is There Such A Thing As Love At First Sight? (Aka, Gay Panic at a Nightclub)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic!
> 
> I'm mostly writing this as an exercise to get better at writing stories in English (which isn't my first language). I'm writing a Korrasami fic because I'm very familiar with them, and I can focus on getting better without worrying too much about the plot, themes, or setting.
> 
> Don't expect anything too innovative in this fic, if you're used to reading Korrasami Modern AUs nothing in here should surprise you too much.
> 
> The ending is mostly happy, even if the title may lead you to think otherwise.
> 
> Enjoy reading! Any feedback is welcomed and appreciated!

Professor Tenzin’s classes were always so boring, Korra would literally prefer being eaten by sharks with chainsaws for teeth than to pay attention to the remaining half-hour of the lecture. In her opinion history should be taught as a story, a tale of horrifying wars with tense politicking and betrayal, that way it wouldn’t be so damn unengaging. And why the fuck was history part of her English major. The worst part was that she couldn’t truly hate Tenzin, the man was way too nice for that, and had helped her a lot.

Korra looked out of the window, her eyes wandering over to the crystalline ocean surrounding University Island. For her, the sea was freedom and adventure, but also home and safety. She’d been born in the Southern Water Nation and spent her childhood and teenage years there, never far from the sea. Korra’s life in the south had been good, she had a loving family, and Naga, the greatest polar-bear dog in the world, but she’d always felt a bit trapped in there, during her adolescence especially she had yearned for adventure, to get out into the world and experience it first-hand, not only trough movers, books and stories made up in her head. Her chance had arrived when she’d been accepted to Avatar University, in Republic City, the grandest metropolis in the world. The most daring thing she’d ever done was sail a tiny boat all by herself from the south pole all the way to the city.

Suddenly Korra was pulled back into reality when her Sato-Phone buzzed, she sighed but nonetheless welcomed the distraction. There was a new message from Mako.

-Hey, are you and Opal still looking for a roommate

-Sure. Did you find someone?

-Yeah, my girlfriend needs a new place to stay

-Wait, since when do you have a girlfriend ??

She didn’t know how to feel, Korra had had a crush on Mako ever since they’d played together in the Fire Ferrets soccer team.

-We’ve only been dating for like a month, her name is Asami

-Is she that prissy, elegant, rich girl I’ve seen in your social media posts

-Yes

-Well I’ll talk with Opal, but I don’t see why not

-We’re going to a party tonight, you two should come so you can meet her

-Ugh, Mako you know I hate parties

-Oh come on Korra, it can’t be that bad. Besides Asami is in a bit of a hurry to find a place, it’ll be better if you meet her

-Fine, guess we’ll be there

-I’ll text you the club address later.

Korra sighed again, she much preferred spending her nights reading, playing some videogame, or watching cartoons, why couldn’t people understand that.

—

It was close to midnight when Korra and Opal arrived at a nightclub new to both of them, it was called the Zhu-Li and it was decorated in patterns and colors reminiscent of the Southern Water Nation (which paradoxically made Korra feel even less welcome than at an average night club, it just felt alien to connect her quiet home with this part of life). Opal was super excited, she loved the loud music, the dancing, the flashing lights, the drinking… Korra couldn’t decide which part she disliked the most. Upon entering they sat at the bar, Opal ordered several shots of whisky, trying to offer some to Korra who just rolled her eyes and ordered a coke.

“Korra we’re at a party you need to relax and have fun,” Opal told her, seemingly half-drunk already.

“I’m only here to meet Asami, as soon as we’ve talked with her I’ll be leaving.”

“Seeing as they haven’t arrived yet I’ll go dance, and maybe flirt a little too. You should try to flirt too, maybe have a one night stand...”

“No flirting for me tonight, besides aren’t you with Bolin?”

“What, no, there is nothing at all going on between us, we’re just completely normal friends,” Opal answered in a flustered manner.

“Sure, if you say so,” Korra teased her best friend. “Go have fun, I’ll call you over when they arrive.”

After twenty minutes, and two drunken guys trying to flirt with Korra, Asami finally appeared. When the girl entered Korra couldn’t help but stare. Her hair was so smooth and perfect, her lips a deep crimson red, and her emerald green eyes seemed to shine in the dark. She was wearing a red dress that enhanced all her best features (which were too many for Korra to even process) and left her back open. The blue neon lights of the club gave her an almost divine look. She’d seen pictures of her, but in real life, the girl looked a thousand times prettier. Korra had never met anyone as stunning.

 _Keep your thoughts straight_ , Korra told herself as she began approaching Asami. As she was getting closer she felt a little nervous, not sure exactly why. Her mind arrived at the decision to go get Opal and greet Asami together a second too late, for the girl saw her and began speaking.

“Hey, you must be Korra!”

“Uh yes, I am. Nice to meet you Asami,” Korra answered, a little too fast and a little too loud. Crap, pull yourself together Korra. Luckily for her Asami didn’t seem to notice anything weird.

“Nice to meet you too, Mako has told me a lot about you.”

“Really? Because he hasn’t mentioned you at all. Though I guess it’s because I haven’t hung out with him in the last month or so…” Korra felt a little stupid, the nervousness increasing. “Where is he anyway?”

“Oh, he won’t be coming, some emergency at work.”

“Ever since he became a cop he’s never had time for anything. I’ll go look for Opal, go ahead and order something meanwhile.”

Asami smiled, nodded, and sat on the bar. Korra probably looked at her a bit longer than necessary and hoped Asami hadn’t noticed. It wasn’t really her fault, it’s just that those eyes and that smile were simply too alluring. She released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding and ventured to the dance floor to find Opal.

—

Asami simply ordered a glass of water, she didn’t feel like drinking. The bartender looked at her a bit confused but quickly enough served her drink. She didn’t really notice the bartender too much though, her mind was too focused on the girl she’d just met. Korra had been clearly flustered when they spoke, Asami realized that she was probably a bit drunk, but her mind couldn’t ignore the other possibility. Korra was quite attractive, Asami especially had fixated on her ocean blue eyes and her strong shoulders. She’d always had a thing for buff girls. As soon as these thoughts entered her head she forced them to leave, she was dating a Mako and she’d never cheat on him. Oh god, had she liked Korra so much she considered cheating on Mako with her… On second thought Asami suddenly needed some alcohol.

—

Korra pushed people aside quite rudely as she looked for Opal. She finally found her friend at the very center of the dance floor. Opal was dancing energetically holding a drink (Korra wondered how the fuck all the drink hadn’t spilled out) and with a huge grin on her face. Korra smiled, her best friend, who she’d known for two years now, was clearly having a ton of fun, she almost felt bad to disturb her.

“Hey Opal, Asami has arrived,” Korra said, first in a normal tone and then shouting. It took a while before Opal heard her.

“Who’s Asami? Is she your girlfriend...” Her very drunk friend answered. Korra’s cheeks went red for a second before she composed herself.

“No, Opal, she’s Mako’s girlfriend and will be our new roommate,” Korra answered as calmly as she could manage. As they were making their way back to the bar Opal seemed to recuperate a little.

“Do you think it is a good idea for her to meet me like this? I don’t know if you’ve noticed, I’m veeeeeery drunk,” _I need you there to not make an utter fool of myself_ , Korra almost said.

“She’s come here to meet us, the least you can do is introduce yourself,” she spoke reassuringly, trying to not reveal her selfish reason to want Opal there.

—

Korra and a very intoxicated girl who she assumed was Opal, made their way to the bar. Asami tried to avoid staring at Korra as she donned her second drink of the night and turned to greet them. Opal spoke first, clearly trying to hide her drunkness.

“Hello Asami, I am Opal. I’m excited to have you as our new roommate. You probably can’t tell, but I’ve had a couple of drinks too many, so please don’t judge me too hard.”

Opal extended her hand in greeting and Asami shook it. As their skins touched Asami thought what it would’ve been like to touch Korra, and regretted that they hadn’t shaken hands. Doing it now would only seem weird.

“Hello, Opal. Don’t worry, I’ll reserve judgment until we meet in better conditions.”

“Cool, so does either of you mind If I return to my awesome dancing?”

Asami was about to tell her to go ahead when Korra suddenly grabbed Opal’s arm and said “Don’t go!” both of them stared at Korra. “I mean, uhh, I’ll probably head home soon, but I don’t really want to abandon you here all drunk...” Asami immediately recognized the words as a weak excuse, but Opal didn’t seem to notice. _What was that about? Did Korra have a crush on Opal..._

“I’ll text Bolin to come get me, I know he won’t mind.”

“Are you sure?” Opal nodded. “Go have fun,” Korra conceded and let Opal go with a sigh.

Korra sat beside her and took out her phone. “Just texting Bolin, Mako’s brother, in case Opal forgets,” she explains.

“I’ve met Bolin a couple of times, funny guy.”

“He is,” Korra smiled as she spoke, seemingly much calmer than before. “So will you go dancing too?”

“Nah, I’m not really in the mood,” Asami answers truthfully. All her energies for partying that night had disappeared when Mako said he couldn’t come.

“Neither I’m I.”

“If neither of us is gonna dance we could talk and get to know each other a little better,” Asami said hopefully.

“Sounds perfect,” the girl answered, looking intently at Asami with her enchanting ocean-blue eyes.


	2. Nightly Conversation (Aka, Forbidden Flirting)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without even noticing Korra and Asami end up talking for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the second chapter!
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it. 
> 
> Any feedback and comments are welcomed.

The two girls sat at the Zhu-Li’s bar talking. Both were surprised at how easy it was to converse with the other now that the initial nerves were gone. 

“So tell me about yourself, new roommate. I need to know if living with you will actually be bearable,” Korra said, excited to get to know this girl. 

“Well let’s see. My favorite colors are black and red, I love engineering and robotics and all that kind of stuff, actually, I study engineering at Avatar University. In my free time, I like to read, especially sci-fi/fantasy and cheesy romances. I’m an expert martial artist, you look really tough but I’m confident I could kick your ass,” Korra lightly scowled at this comment, but Asami continued talking. “I’m bisexual. Oh, and I’m a Sato,” she added at the end as if that’s the least important thing she’s mentioned.

“Wait, you’re a Sato?! As in a Sato-phone, Sato-mobile Sato?!”

“Yes, what about it?”

“Uhh, nothing is just why do you need a place to stay? Your family is like filthy rich,” as she finished talking Korra noticed that Asami’s expression had changed, there was a sudden sadness on her face.

“I had a falling out with my father, lost all my inheritance, and access to the family fortune. Maybe if we grow closer I’ll tell you the details, but I barely know you an-”

“Asami, you don’t have to talk about anything you don’t feel comfortable talking about,” Korra said, placing a comforting hand on Asami’s shoulder.

“Thanks,” she answered, and smiled a little. The sadness didn’t seem to be gone, but it had reeled back.

“I do have a question though.”

“Oh?”

“How did someone from the elites of society end up dating Mako of all people.”

Asami giggled a bit before answering, which Korra found very cute. “I ran him over with my moped.”

“Really? Ooh, I wish I was there to see it.”

“It wasn’t all that exciting Korra.”

“Eh, Mako is the kind of guy who should get run over by mopeds more often,” they both laughed at the comment.

“Hey, don’t speak like that about my boyfriend!” Asami said, suddenly looking all authoritarian

“I’m sorry, it was a joke,” she answered genuinly a bit terrified. Asami burst out laughing again.

“Girl I’m just messing with you. I like him a lot, but it’s very easy to make fun of Mako with his stern attitude and shark-like brows,” Korra grinned, not only because Asami’s comment was funny, but because she hadn’t said she loved Mako. She wasn’t sure why that last thing made her happy though. _Maybe it’s because Mako is my crush… Yeah, that must be it, there is no other explanation._

“Speaking of sharks, I once survived a shark attack when sailing from the South Pole, where I’m from, to Republic City,” Korra said radiating confidence, for some strange reason she wanted to impress Asami.

“Really?” she responded with a furrowed brow.

“Yes… Ok, no. It was more like I saw a shark fin about fifty meters from where my boat was. But the sailing part is true though, I came here all alone in my boat,” _Dammit Korra, why did you immediately deny the shark attack, you never do that._ Somehow it just didn’t feel right to lie to Asami.

“That’s impressive, and a bit foolish. Why didn’t you just take a plane?”

“Planes are boooooring. You don’t get to experience the journey at all. I spent my whole life secluded in the south, I wanted a bit of adventure when I finally left that place. Besides, on the way here I visited many great places like Kyoshi Island.”

“Kyoshi Island is one of the few big tourist destinations I’ve never been to.”

“Ooh, it was so great, you should remedy that immediately. I’d always wanted to go ever since I saw it as a child in The Last Airbender,” Asami rolled her eyes. It was kinda cute.

“You don’t like The Last Airbender?”

“Not really. It’s full of historic revisionism. Besides, I think It’s kinda untasteful and problematic to make a cartoon about the 100 Year War, millions of people died in the conflict.”

“Well I mean duh, of course, there is revisionism, it’s a children’s show. Besides everyone, except five years old me, knows that bending is made up and that the person known as the Avatar wasn’t a child. And that war was like two hundred years ago, only history books remember it.”

“Well to each their own,” Asami conceded, not convinced by Korra’s arguments but happy to see the girl so excited about something.

“You say you like fantasy books, well thanks to that show I want to be a fantasy novelist!”

“Sounds cool, and nerdy. Have you written something?”

“Some short stories and poems mostly, none of them very good. I’m trying to get better. Oh, there is also an uhh, oh god this is embarrassing, self-insert Last Airbender fic I wrote as a teen. I called it The Legend of Korra,” the girl’s cheeks turned red. _No one knows that fic exists, not even Opal, why did I tell her!?_

“That’s cute,” Korra’s cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. _Did she just call me cute???_ “Personally I prefer darker more mature stories.”

“Oh, I like those too. Honestly, if the story is good I care very little about tone or genre. I guess I just like liking stuff. To add to that I never get mad when a piece of fiction disappoints me, that’s kinda childish I think.”

Korra and Asami get lost in conversation, talking about a million different things, from fiction to food, to sports and fashion. Their small talk is only interrupted when Bolind suddenly greets them.

“Korra! What a surprise I didn’t expect to see you here still! And you too Asami!” Bolin almost shouted with his usual energy.

“Hey Bolin,” Asami greeted him.

“What do you mean still? I texted you like ten minutes ago.”

“Korra you texted me two hours ago!”

“No that’s not possible, that would mean I’ve spent the last two hours just talking with Asami...” _Oh, wow, time really has flown_.

“He’s telling the truth Korra. At least now we know for sure we’ll get along.”

“I guess that’s good,” Korra said with a huge grin on her face. “Though now I do want to get going,” this part was a lie, it’s not that she wanted to stay at the party, it’s just that she didn’t want to leave Asami.

“I’ll be leaving too. Bolin, did Mako make it home?”

“Yup, but as soon as he arrived he went to bed and began loudly snoring like an elephant koi that’s suffering a lot,” the girls looked at him weirdly. “Ok, that was a weird example I get it. Anyway Asami I left the extra keys hidden under the mat for you. Now If you’ll excuse me I must be a gentleman and rescue my beautiful Opal, she seems to be bothered by those two creeps,” Bolin left to help Opal.

“So you two are definitely a thing right?” Korra shouted after him, but he pretended not to hear her.

Korra and Asami left the club and called a cab.

“You’re staying at Mako and Bolin’s place?”

“I’m invading their sofa every night,” _So she doesn’t sleep in Mako’s bed…_ Korra found the thought comforting, and then she was suddenly hit with the realization that Asami was sleeping in Mako and Bolin’s sofa, aka a torture device designed so that no one who ever sits or sleeps in it is comfortable.

“I’ve slept, on that sofa. That thing is an ancient force of pure evil reincarnated as a piece of furniture. All the other times I’ve stayed at their place I’ve slept in the ground. No wonder you need a new apartment!”

“The sofa is horrible, but it’s not like I have anywhere else to stay,” an idea suddenly popped to Korra’s head.

“You could come to my place. There is no bedding for what will be your bed, but our sofa is ten thousand times better than that monstrosity you’ve been sleeping in.” Korra recognized from Asami’s expression that gears were turning in her head.

“Ok, I’ll move in with you over the weekend anyway so why not,” _Yes, yes, yes!_ Korra thought and almost screamed. More time with Asami felt like a blessing.

—

The apartment was very pleasing to Asami. It was spacious, but not too big, and well decorated with a decent view of the Republic City harbor. The walls and ceiling were all painted light blue, and the floor was nice parquetry. The colors of the furniture were mostly white, including a sofa that looked so much more comfortable than Makos'. The kitchen was pretty modern and well kept (the rest of the apartment was a bit of a mess, but Asami wouldn’t complain about that as she was the least organized person she knew, besides it made the place feel lived in) with lots of utensils that must have been expensive. Clearly, either Korra or Opal loved cooking, which Asami was thankful for as she had no idea how to cook, the servants had always made her meals. What was going to be her room was right now filled with boxes and random stuff Opal and Korra didn’t know where to leave. Other than that it was the smallest room but had the best view.

“This place is lovely, thanks for letting me live here,” she told Korra as they sat down on the couch.

“No problem, you will have to pay rent though.”

“Of course, I have enough money on my account to pay for a few months while I look for a job.”

“Well, it’s not like we’ll quick you out if you don’t find a job to pay, but we are a little short on money... So be efficient in your search.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t become a parasite living off you and Opal.”

After a little comfortable silence, Korra spoke again.

“Hey, I’ve been thinking… Maybe you’d be more comfortable if you sleep in my bed, the thing is huge,” Asami’s brain almost stopped working. _On the same bed with Korra…_ she knew Korra didn’t mean anything more by her proposition as if she did she wouldn’t have added the part about the bed being huge, but still… _sharing a bed with Korra, wow_.

“Of course you don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable,” Korra rapidly added as she noticed the silence. _She looks so good when she’s embarrassed, and the way her voice stutters is just the best_.

“I think I shall take you up on that offer, I’m a little tired of sleeping in couches,” Korra looked at her as if Christmas had arrived early, at least so it seemed to Asami. _There is nothing there, I’m just reading into things_ she concluded, very sure of herself. The accelerated beating of her heart didn’t agree with her head.


	3. The Flames Of Love (Aka, Asami Tries To Cook)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wakes up next to Korra and decides to make breakfast!

It was midnight and the bells were tolling. Asami knew the sound was coming from the village’s church, but she didn’t know why. The bells only tolled at night on special occasions, but this night was ordinary, like any other. The sound stopped, and nine-year-old Asami tried to get back to sleep but was unable to. As much as she tried, sleep avoided her. Deep inside her, there was a weird feeling, she felt that something was wrong. It wasn’t rational, but the fear was there, slowly consuming her.

The girl decided to get up and gaze through the window, hoping the beautiful landscape helps her relax. Silver-colored moonlight illuminated the valley below the Sato estate, where a small village stood, quiet and motionless in the night. The stunning pine forest in the mountains around did show some whispers of life, with the wind making the trees dance, and the sound of an owl breaking through the silence. For a moment Asami was relaxed and ready to venture back between the sheets. Then she heard a loud gunshot coming from inside their home. The spell was broken, Asami realized it would be a night of horrors.

—

Asami woke up suddenly. She was audibly panting. It took almost a full minute for her to calm down and catch her breath. _I haven’t had that nightmare in years… Why now?_ She tried to move when she realized there was an arm holding her. Asami was startled before she realized it was Korra’s, the sweet and beautiful girl she’d met last night, and on whose bed she’d agreed to sleep. Memory was slowly coming back to her. They’d made sure to go to sleep as separate as possible, but it seems that when their minds were surfing trough the oneiric, their bodies had come closer. _Or maybe she began holding me on purpose._

At least Asami now knew why the nightmare had returned, the only person who’d ever held her in bed had been her mom. Any time Asami had slept with someone she made sure they weren’t too close. No cuddles were allowed around slumbering Asami. She didn’t need a reminder that her mom was gone, and that just like with everyone else who’d left her life it was her own fault.

Weirdly though, now that Asami was awake and aware of who was holding her the touch felt kind of nice and warm. It still reminded her of her mom, but in a good way. Somehow being held by Korra felt like home. A feeling Asami hadn’t known in many, many, years. She smiled.

After laying in bed for a while she finally decided to get up. She carefully removed Korra’s arm, making sure to not wake the snoring girl. _Those snores are super cute._ Suddenly Asami felt the realization that she wanted to make something nice for Korra. _Breakfast!_

Asami went to the bathroom and splashed her face with water to finally be fully awake. Thankfully she’d never gotten into the habit of drinking a morning coffee, so she didn’t need the caffeine to function properly.

The early morning sun illuminated the living room. Asami searched for her purse and dress (Asami had borrowed Korra’s clothes for the night). When she found them she took out her phone. It was early, but not unreasonably so. Asami settled on the sofa and opened youtube, for she’d decided to make breakfast, but she couldn’t cook. a few videos would help with that.

After about half an hour of cooking videos, Asami felt ready. She entered the kitchen determined to make pancakes. _It can’t be that hard_.

—

“Help! Korra!” shouts were coming from her kitchen. At first, still almost completely asleep, she ignored them, but then they got louder, and Korra had no choice but to bolt up from bed and rush. _Mornings are evil_. As she arrived she saw Asami with an absolutely terrified expression and was holding a pan with flames in it.

“Korra, I don’t know what to do. Help me,” she pleaded, true horror in her voice. This brought Korra into full wakefulness. She rushed over to Asami and in a sudden motion took the pan into her own hands holding it by the handle. Her actions happened so quickly that they startled Asami, who accidentally knocked down a plate from the counter. The plate shattered into a thousand pieces.

As the two girls were about to calm down they heard the door open. Opal entered the apartment, looking tired but happy until she looked towards the kitchen. Then her expression turned to confusion (she was too sleepy to be shocked or angry).

“What’s going on?” 

“Breakfast?” Asami answered after an uncomfortable silence. Opal looked unfazed.

“I’ll be in my bed if you need me,” she plainly answered before heading to her room with tired steps.

Korra and Asami burst into laughter.

The laughter and the flames died down, and the two of them began cleaning up the mess. “So, what actually happened here?” Korra asked.

“I wanted to make pancakes to thank you for letting me stay here, and the pan was super hot up when I remembered I needed to grease it up. So I reached for oil and-”

“Accidentally took the alcohol bottle, threw some in the pan and it burst into flames?” Korra finished for Asami. She nodded.

“You were basically flambeing air. If alcohol comes into contact with fire it bursts into flames. This is sometimes used for cooking, though there should be actual food in the pan. It’s actually done more for fancy and less for the results. It shouldn’t be dangerous as long as the fire doesn’t come into contact with anything.”

“Oh spirits, I’m sorry Korra.”

“Asami, nothing actually happened. There is no need to be sorry.”

“Well, I did wake you up.”

“Touché,” Korra conceded to her playfully. “So, let’s see that batter now,” Korra said when they were done collecting the pieces of the broken plate. Asami passed her the bowl with the pancake batter and looked at Korra expectantly as she dipped a finger and tasted it. 

“It’s actually not bad!”

“You sound surprised,” Asami countered raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, you almost burned this place to the ground, sorry if I was a little skeptical.”

“I get it. the thing is I’ve never really had to cook for myself. The servants did everything, and when one wasn’t available I could always order takeout,” Asami countered annoyed.

“Don’t beat yourself up, this is pretty good for your first try. You didn’t overmix the batter or anything. It’s only missing a pinch of salt.”

“Salt? Aren’t pancakes supposed to be sweet.”

“Of course! well, savory pancakes do exist, but that’s not what we’re making here. Sweet dishes benefit from a pinch of salt to deepen the flavors.”

“You really seem to know your stuff.”

“I was alone at home so often growing up that I needed to learn, to survive, or you know, not eat only frozen food. Do you want me to teach you.”

“Yes, I’d love that,” Asami answered, very enthusiastically. “Are you sure I won’t be bothering you though?”

“Nah, you could never bother me, besides I’m also helping myself. If we are gonna live together then It benefits me if you know to cook. More delicious food!” Kora said with a huge grin. “Now let these pancakes be your first lesson!”

—

Korra and Asami worked together to cook the pancakes. When it was Korra’s turn she’d flip the pancake in the air, while Asami used a spatula and went very carefully, with the other girl’s assistance at every step. Luckily Asami was a quick learner and so her last batch came out pretty decent. While Korra’s pancakes were closer to perfect she enjoyed Asami’s much more. Ultimately the taste didn’t matter too much, for Korra and Asami would’ve eaten food from a garbage can and not complained as long as they did it together. They had fallen hard for each other, even though they didn’t fully realize it yet.


	4. A New Home (Aka, Korrasami Ships Bopal)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra, Bolin, Opal, and Mako help Asami move to her new home.

It was the evening of pancake day, and Asami was moving into the apartment. Opal, Bolin, Mako, and Korra were helping her move her stuff. There were dozens of boxes full of Raava knows what.

“Is that all?” Korra asked, mildly annoyed. Her annoyance wasn’t related to carrying boxes, but to the fact that any time she saw Mako and Asami together, she felt sick. She figured it probably was because she wanted to be in Asami’s shoes, holding Mako’s hand, and occasionally kissing him. As much as she wanted to avoid them her gaze kept returning to them though, especially to the girl.

“Yes, this should be all. Thanks for all your help, and thanks again to Korra and Opal for welcoming me,” Asami spoke sweetly.

“We should be the ones thanking you, now we’ll finally have some money to spend on shit and stuff,” Opal answered.

“Ah, always so eloquent,” Bolin teased her. At this Opal giggled and a cute blush formed on her face.

“Young love! Always so beautiful!” Korra exclaimed. Suddenly Bolin and Opal stood on opposite ends of the room trying to avoid the other’s gaze.

“We are not in love Korra,” Opal told them very seriously.

“Yeah, if we were I’d be telling Opal all the time how sweet, and beautiful and kind and caring and pretty and perfect she is,” Bolin murmured, clearly getting lost in some fantasy. Opal was staring at Bolin, with a bigger blush than before. Korra, Asami, and even stern Mako began laughing at their friends, who definitely were not in love. _Geez, how can they be so oblivious..._

“So Opal… how embarrassing do you want my maid of honor speech to be?” At this Opal threw a cushion at Korra. She was gonna continue her teasing when a phone began ringing. It was Mako’s, who quickly answered it.

“I’ll be there right away chief,” Mako hung up “I’ve got to go. There’s a hostage situation downtown and they need every unit they can get.”

“Won’t it be dangerous?” Asami asked, voice filled with what Korra recognized as being a lover’s worry.

“I’ll be alright sweetie,” Mako answered.

“Bro, don’t try to prove how awesome you are, we already know how awesome you are,” Bolin told his brother as he pulled him into a hug.

“Guys, I’ll be fine really, I won't even be near the danger.”

Before Mako could leave Asami pulled him into a long passionate kiss. This was too much for Korra to handle, she just left the living room and hurried to the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

First, she drank straight from the sink, wishing she could just let the water drown her. She splashed her face with water and sat down on the toilet. Tears were coming from her eyes. _Why the fuck am I crying, I’ve seen Mako kiss other girls plenty of times before…_

Korra didn’t know how much time had passed when she heard a knock on the door.

“Hey, it’s me,” Opal said, “Please Korra let me in, I wanna talk to you.”

Reluctantly Korra opened the door and Opal entered, locking the door again. Opal’s face grew worried as she saw her friends' tears.

“Oh Korra, what’s wrong? Please tell me.”

Korra took a deep breath and tried to relax her mind, just as Tenzin had taught her, before speaking.

“I don’t even know Opal, for some reason I just feel really shitty.”

“Is it because of Mako and Asami?”

Korra just nodded as an answer.

“How did you know?”

“I’ve seen you staring at them plenty of times, clearly in discomfort.”

“But it’s never bothered me this much seeing him with someone else.”

“Maybe it’s not him but her you’re bothered about?” Opal suggested with a smirk.

“What do you mean?” Korra’s mind was incapable of functioning properly.

“I’m suggesting you may like Asami.”

“That’s impossible Opal, you know I’m straight,” Korra said as if it was an absolute truth, and not a lie she’d been telling everyone, even herself, for years. Opal looked at her with a questioning smile.

“I. Am. Straight. Besides, why should I listen to you when you’re incapable of even admitting something is going on between you and Bolin. And even if I liked the funny and beautiful girl who’s moved in with us, which I don’t, I couldn’t be jealous as I barely know her!”

“Ok, maybe I do like a Bolin a bit,” Opal said after an uncomfortable silence, trying to get a smile out of Korra.

“Only a little bit?” Korra asked with a huge grin on her face.

“...I love him. A lot,” Korra’s grin only grew.

“Finally you admit it. If it makes you feel any better I know he at least likes you too. He could stay the night and you two could fuck as long as it’s not too loudly!”

“Korra!” Opal said, looking more offended than she actually was.

“Too far, I get it. Let’s get out of here, I smell fire nation food.”

“We ordered from your favorite place.”

—

Asami was sitting on the couch about to dig into her fiery noodles when Opal and Korra returned. She was relieved to see Korra smiling, she’d looked really upset when she rushed off, and Asami wasn’t sure why. Korra grabbed her noodles and sat down beside her.

“Are you okay now?” Asami asked her.

“Great food and great friends!” Korra exclaimed, “I think I am!”

“Happy to hear that,” Asami truthfully said before digging into her food.

On the opposite side of the sofa, Bolin and Opal were sitting really close, not bothering to avoid physical contact. They were speaking amongst themselves, at times giggling and blushing.

“Hope you don’t mind hearing those two fuck tonight,” Korra whispered into Asami’s ear.

Asami laughed before answering, “Bolin certainly seems like a screamer.”

“Oh, I’m willing to bet Opal is louder.”

“I’ll trust your judgment, you know them better. Jokes aside, they do look cute.”

“So cute… I’ve been rooting for them for months.”

“Hey, what are you two whispering about?” Opal asks.

“I was just telling Asami we should all watch a movie. Though I understand if you prefer to have some privacy...” A huge grin formed on Korra’s face, which in turn made Asami smile. Suddenly two very angry and very in love people were throwing furious cushions at them. Asami was having so much fun that Mako’s situation didn’t cross her mind a single time.


	5. Family Issues (Aka, Coffee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The roommates drink coffee in Zaofu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short because originally it was going to be part of a much longer one, but it works well enough on its own that I decided to publish it. Enjoy!

It’s Sunday morning, and Opal and Korra have decided to show Asami around. It’s not like she was new to the city, but she’d never really been in this neighborhood. The three of them were dressed in warm coats to fight off the autumn chill. The streets were beautiful, with leaves of all warm colors covering every nook and cranny. In this part of town there weren’t any skyscrapers, those were reserved for the center, but buildings some two or three stories tall, mostly made with bricks. Walking was pleasant, pedestrian spaces seemed to be favored over roads.

“Before we go anywhere we should get coffee,” Opal suggested.

“Seconded,” Korra answered.

“What about FutureBucks?”

“No,” Asami answered sternly. “It’s part of Future Industries, I’d rather not support my father’s businesses,” she added as her new roommates looked at her questioningly.

“I guess we could go to Zaofu,” Opal said.

“Opal’s family’s traditional coffee shop, not the city,” Korra told Asami.

“Why that name?” Asmi asked curiously.

“My grandmother was the founder of Zaofu, named the city after the family business.”

“Wow, you’re a Beifong!?”

“Didn’t expect you to be that impressed Miss **Sato.** Before you ask, no I’m not rich, my part of the family doesn’t have any connection to the city anymore,” Opal explained.

“Next thing you’re gonna tell me is that Korra’s royalty or something.”

Korra and Opal stared at Asami.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Korra and Opal burst into laughter.

“Technically I’m royalty, tho for a few generations that title hasn’t been official, my family abandoned the throne and its fortune to leave place for democracy in the South. As special as we might seem you’re the only one not from humble beginnings Sato.”

“Just when I was feeling right at home you have to go and ruin it...” Asami joked.

The group went to the Zaofu. It was a lovely coffee shop, decorated in an art-deco style. Opal’s mother Suyin, and two of her brothers, the twins Wei and Wing, were tending to it. There weren’t many clients at the time so they could hang out with them while the roommates drank their deeply flavorful and fragrant coffees (The coffee ranked at number two in Asami’s top coffees list, which only existed in her mind. She kept lists in her mind of most things, it helped her stay organized). Su and the twins were nice, Asami came to like them well enough and they even invited her and Korra to have dinner with them and the rest of the Beifongs someday, but families had always made Asami uncomfortable. Well, not always, only since her mother had passed and her father had become a despicable man. At some point, Asami got lost in her head, sadness overwhelming her. Suddenly Korra hurryingly began to say their goodbyes, grabbed Asami by the wrist, and dragged her outside.

“You okay Asami? You looked kinda down there,” she asked voice full of worry but with a comforting smile on her face. Asami gazed in silence at Korra, focusing mostly on her eyes. Those eyes somehow made her feel that much better.

“I tend to get sad around happy families, they remind me of what I’ve lost and will never get back. But I feel better now, thanks for dragging me out of there.”

“Don’t mention it. I figured it was something along those lines...” Korra answered. Asami nodded, surprised at how attentive the girl was. The murder of her mother had been all over the news, and she’d briefly mentioned her relationship with her father at the Zhu-Li, but still, not many people would’ve put two and two together. Now a smile came upon her face, Korra truly was something special.

“Thank you again, Korra, really. That was very sweet and kind.”

“That’s what friends are for,” she answered, and Asami thought during a fraction of a second that the girl blushed.

Asami was excited to be friends with Korra, she hadn’t had a real friend in many, many years. Still, a little part of her mind, which she refused to acknowledge, wished for more.


	6. The Air Temple (Aka, Korra Finally Realizes Some Things)

Korra’s stomach growled embarrassingly loudly.

“I guess my stomach decided its lunchtime,” she announced to Opal and Asami.

“We kind of gathered that. Any good restaurants around? I can pay,” Asami answered.

They were walking in Harmony Park, which contrary to what its name might suggest was very natural and unorganized, if it wasn’t for the benches and the stone paths it would feel like a real forest. For this reason, it was one of Korra’s favorite places in the city. She considered it much superior to the bigger and more glamorous Avatar park, which while beautiful just felt artificial and ironically out of balance. The southerner knew that if she ever had a place big enough to house Naga this is where she’d take her for walks.

“I actually have to leave, I have to do this annoying college assignment with three other people. You two go enjoy a meal, I’ll surely find lunch on the way. Bye!” Opal said, looking up from her phone clearly annoyed.

“Bye!” Korra and Asami yelled after her. When Opal disappeared from sight they both realized they were alone in a location that could be described as romantic, for the birds sang in the background and the smell of flowers filled the air.

“We could go to Air Temple, it’s a little family restaurant not far from here. I’m a regular there, all the dishes are vegetarian but like really delicious.”

“Sure, sounds good. Lead the way,” Asami answered.

They walked through the park and the streets in comfortable silence, veering closer to each other with every passing step, their shoulders brushing together at times. _I really wanna hold her hand…_ Korra thought but resisted as it wouldn’t really be appropriate, as even if close friends could maybe hold hand and not have it be weird, they’d met only two days ago. Before Korra got too lost in her mind they arrived at the restaurant, which actually looked more like a holy temple. Before going in Korra suddenly had an idea.

“Hey, Asami, this place offers a discount for dates, and I thought we could pretend this was a date. Only if you’re comfortable I mean, It shouldn’t be too weird as I’ve already done this with both Bolin and Opal in the past,” Korra stuttered.

“Sure, since I’m the one paying I could use the discount.” _Wow, she sure jumped fast at the idea… Dammit, Korra stop staring at those emerald eyes of hers. No, don’t stare at her lips either. Agh, looking at her chest isn’t any better, boobs are there…_ She blushed and simply stopped looking in Asami’s direction altogether.

Asami offered Korra her hand and without a second of hesitation, she took it, holding it firmly, never wanting to let go. _Wait, why wouldn’t I want to let go… She’ll be the death of me yet._

Thye stepped in and Pema came to greet them.

“Hello, Korra. It’s been a while since last time,” she greeted them amicably.

“Yeah, been very busy with college.”

“Tenzin isn’t being too hard on you is he?”

“Same old, same old. It’s hard but worth it.”

“That’s good to hear Korra. Now, how’s this lovely lady?”

“This is Asami. Asami, this is Pema.”

“Nice to meet you,” Pema answers and extends a hand to Asami who grips it.

“The pleasure is mine,” she responds letting go of the hand.

“We’re on a date, so could we have one of the private tables?”

“A date huh? I assume you’ll also want the discount.”

“Yes,” Korra answered and pecked Asami on the cheek to clear any doubts from Pema’s mind that their story was real. After the action Korra immediately wished she could kiss whenever and wherever she wanted, it had just felt so, so right. _What is this warm feeling inside me… I can’t be falling for her. I. Am. Straight. I can’t fall for her. Not after what happened last time…_

“Korra are you alright, you tensed up a bit,” Asami asked.

“I’m fine. Let’s go to our table.”

Pema let them to a private table at the back. They sat down and Korra offered to order for both of them. Asami accepted and didn’t even look at the menu. They ended up eating seaweed noodles, a dish originally from the South Pole. Apparently, it reminded Korra of home.

They spent their lunch in amicable conversation making each other laugh and occasionally blush. Korra apologized for the kiss, but Asami assured her it was alright. Honestly, some of it felt like flirting to Korra. _It’s only because we are pretending this is a date._

Their plates were almost empty when Korra noticed someone spying on their conversation.

“Ikki, Jinora, Meelo, you can come out now and stop spying on my date!” Korra said loudly making sure the kids heard her. The three children came out of hiding pouting and approached them.

“Sorry Korra,” Jinora, the oldest one apologized.

“These little devils are Pema’s kids,” Korra explained to a confused Asami.

“Ah, well nice to meet you, I’m Asami,” Asami told the kids.

“You don’t have to be respectful to them, they do not respect us,” Korra assured her.

“Maybe these little ladies do not, but Meelo respects those guns,” the boy said pointing at Korra’s muscles. In response Korra grinned rolled up her sleeves and flexed her arms, she was going to add some witty comeback, but Asami’s face made her forget all she was gonna say. The girl was flushed, and staring with a fierce look Korra hadn’t seen on her yet. This in part made Korra blush too.

“So is this a real date or another fake? You know I won’t tell mom, in fact, I’m great at keeping secrets from her like that time last month when I pretended to be sick to not go to school and she never found out or when Meelo broke the ancient base but paid me with candy to not reveal it had been him so I didn’t,” Ikki spoke fastly. Korra was only half listening though.

“Ehmm, it’s another fake,” _even if I wish it wasn’t_ she though still feeling butterflies in her stomach. “In fact, she’s dating Mako,” Korra added, more to remind herself than anything.

“Ooh, did you know that Korra has a crush on him too?” Ikki asked Asami. _I’m gonna murder that child._

“I wasn’t completely aware of that,” Asami responded flatly.

“Run along you three,” Korra told the children, and for once they obeyed her. “Can we leave? I’m not in the mood for dessert.”

“Yes, let’s go.”

Asami paid for their meals (unlike most people Korra didn’t usually try to pay herself when invited, she could never say no to free food). Before they were out the door Pema pulled Korra aside for a second.

“If I were you I’d make sure to keep that one, I’ve never seen you so happy in here.”

Korra felt embarrassed, so she only smiled and nodded to Pema before saying her goodbyes.

Once in the street, Asami started the conversation.

“Hey, I don’t mind you having a crush on Mako as long as it doesn’t make things uncomfortable between us. You can’t control who you like,” she assured Korra with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I won’t convert this into some awkward love-triangle,” she joked.


	7. Allowed to be Happy (Aka, A fun fluffy chapter)

The pair had spent several hours wandering around, they spent the most time in the local shopping mall, it was nothing fancy, Asami was used to better, but it had its charm. She could spend hours and hours just looking around, but she also noticed that Korra was getting bored (though Asami did note that there was a blue scarf in one of the shops which Korra seemed to like, it would be useful knowledge in the future if she ever needed to give her a gift) so after only two hours she decided she’d had enough. Outside the sun had begun to set.

“Sorry if that was too boring I just get really immersed when I’m shopping. What now? Do we head back or is there something else you want to do?” Asami told Korra, who looked pensive before answering.

“There’s one last thing, it won’t take long but we have to hurry,” Korra said gripping Asami’s arm and increasing their pace.

Before they could reach their destination a loud shout coming from a dark alleyway drew their attention. They headed in the direction of the shout and saw a woman being mugged. The two of them looked at each other for a second, understanding in their glances, and sprung into action. They functioned like a well-oiled machine even if it was their first fight together and they weren’t even aware that the other knew martial arts. With a swift kick to the attacker’s hand Asami made him drop his knife and then in a quick motion she grabbed in the air before it could even touch the ground. Korra took advantage of the mugger being distracted and rapidly pinned him to the ground. It was then that they noticed that he wasn’t more than a kid, a sixteen-year-old at most. Asami gave the purse back to the woman who muttered her thanks and left. Then she took a closer look at the blade she was holding, it was nothing more than a common kitchen knife.

“What were you thinking kid?!” Korra asked the boy, still holding him to the ground tho with less force since having noticed his age.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered almost sobbing “My family needs the money, if not the triads...”

“Kid, I get it,” Korra told him, before pulling him into a hug. 

“How much do you owe the triads?” Asami asked from over Korra’s shoulder.

“Five-thousand yuans,” he answered sobbing and hugging Korra back.

Asami opened her wallet and wrote the kid a check.

“This should cover the expenses,” Asami said smiling sincerely at him. The kid took the check, his mouth hanging open

“Tomorrow you’re gonna give the payment to the triad, then you’re gonna head to the police station. Many of the cops there can’t be trusted, ask for officer Mako, he’s tall, dark-haired, and has weird eyebrows. Tell him what happened. He’s a friend of ours and he’ll be able to help,” Korra instructed the boy. The kid hugged them firmly and muttered many more thanks among tears, it’s only when he was walking away that Korra thought to ask his name.

“It’s Kai,” he told them before leaving.

“Do you think he was telling the truth?” Korra asked Asami.

“I don’t think it matters, a child wouldn’t go around mugging people without a reason. Maybe it’s not the triads, but the kid needed that money more than I,” Asami responded.

“Five-thousand yuans is a lot though, and you’re aren’t a rich girl anymore.”

“I know, but I couldn’t let the kid lose his family, that just hits too close to home.”

“I guess finding a new job just got a lot more urgent.”

“Yeah,” Asami agreed dryly. She only had two-thousand yuans left to her name.

“Asami, don’t worry, we aren’t quicking you out even if you don’t find anything, especially not after what you just did!” Asami simply smiled.

They continued their way to wherever Korra wanted to go, but now at a normal pace because apparently, they would already be late. Asami was surprised when Korra pulled them into another alleyway, smaller, darker, and smellier than the previous one.

“Korra, you aren’t some sort of serial killer right?” Asami asked to ease her nerves.

“Nah, I’m a vampire, I will bite you in this dark alleyway,” Korra joked. _Being bitten by Korra doesn’t sound too bad…_

Suddenly the sound of bells filled Asami’s ears. She always winced when that happened, but this time she got genuinly scared and fell over, her head returning to that fateful night.

—

Little Asami heard the bells toll again as she made her way down the stairs. She came upon the moonlit living room with a window broken. Someone had entered her house through there she concluded. Raised voices could be heard coming from the kitchen, and because fear makes us all act in strange ways, Asami decided to head in that direction even if every instinct was telling her to run and hide. She entered the kitchen and saw her mother speaking loudly with a stranger who was pointing a gun at her.

“What’s going on?” She asked against her better judgment. The man with the gun turned and looked at Asami startled. At that moment Asami’s mom attacked him, shouting something for her daughter to hear. The man pulled the trigger, the gunshot came, Asami’s mom drew her last breath and the murderer left. The child simply stood in shock. The next few hours were foggy, Hiroshi told her something, the police came, they asked her questions, she answered, she was tucked back to bed, but no sleep came. And during it, all Asami could hear the bells tolling, mocking and blaming her. Her mother had died because she was too stupid to let fear dominate her. It was her fault and the bells laughed.

—

Asami came to her senses on a wooden dock, smelling the ocean air and seeing Korra watch over her worriedly.

“Welcome back ‘Sami,” Korra greeted her, warm as ever.

“‘Sami?” Asami asked. Korra shrugged.

“It just came naturally. How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

“Maybe the beauty of this place will help. I thought we would be late but in fact, we arrived in the nick of time,” she explained. Asami got up from the ground and sat beside Korra on the edge of the dock. The sight was breathtaking.

The setting sun’s pink and orange hues danced among the waves making the sea come alive. The sun was exactly in the middle of a rock formation, perfectly symmetrical but feeling natural all at once. The whole landscape was so marvelous Asami felt it belonged to a painting.

“If we’d arrived a little bit later the sun wouldn’t be between those two rocks. The scene is still beautiful, but it’s missing something without that effect.”

“Why aren’t you asking what happened to me?”

“Because I know that if you want to share it you will, I don’t want to pressure you... This is kinda my special spot, I come here when I want to be alone to relax, think or meditate. You’re welcome to use if it calms you as it does me.”

Asami began sobbing uncontrollably. Korra immediately worried and took the woman’s hand in hers as reassurance.

“Isn’t the horizon beautiful and special?” Asami asks between wails “No matter how much humanity progresses we’ll never be able to reach it.”

“Where are you going with this?”

“It’s the perfect ideal, that which we always dream about but will never be able to touch… I’ve been so happy this weekend you know, even with the occasional sad moment. I have a new place, new wonderful friends, and things with Mako are going great. I’m not used to feeling like this, I feel like I’ve reached the horizon, that which was never meant for me,” the tears were cascading out of Asami’s eyes. Korra pulled her into a hug.

“How do you learn to accept it?” she asked.

“Accept what?”

“That you’re allowed to be happy. I feel like I don’t deserve any of this. I know I don’t. In fact, I know I will push you all away like I always do. And it will be my fault like it always is... Like it was with mom. Oh god, I’ve already begun, this is the second time you’re comforting me on the same fucking day! I should just jump in the ocean and let the waves wash me away! I should just commit sui-”

“No,” Korra firmly interrupted. “Do not say that. I don’t have all the answers ‘Sami and I haven’t known you for long, but I know you deserve life and happiness.

“Now I’m gonna help you relax. Focus on the sound of my voice and take a deep breath. Get into the same position I do,” Korra said as she changed her stance into the lotus position. Asami half-heartedly imitated her. 

“Close your eyes and take deep steady breaths, one after another. Let the air flow through your body, freeing you from the pain. In and out, concentrate on my voice, you can do it ‘Sami.”

The two girls meditated in peace until Korra could no longer hear Asami crying.

“Do you feel better now?”

Asami nodded weakly.

“I’m not really the greatest when it comes to this kind of stuff, but I’m glad it worked. In the long run, you should see a therapist.”

“I’ve had therapists in the past, but it’s never worked.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” Asami answered without hesitation.

“Will you trust my recommendation?”

“Yes.”

“Good, I’ll speak with a therapist I know, he helped me get better, I used to have heavy anger management issues. His name is Tenzin, he’s actually retired from therapy and teaches history at the university. If I ask him he’ll help you. He’s the best there is.”

“Thanks, Korra.”

“Never forget Asami that you’re are a great woman and you deserve all the good things that happen to you. I mean it.”

This time it was Asami who initiated the hug. More tears were silently rolling from her face, but they were tears of gratitude for this amazing woman.

They spent time in quiet comfort, embracing, the occasional tears falling, and watching the waves crash against the shore until the moon was so high in the sky it was time to return home. For a couple of hours, they were allowed to be happy together, and no words were needed for that. Each other was enough.

—

_A silent song,_

_Oceanic blue,_

_Emerald green,_

_Together sang._

_Hearts beating in sync,_

_Rain loving the skin._


	8. Love (Aka, Masami Date)

It was Monday evening, Korra was sprawled on the couch studying for an upcoming test when Asami entered looking like a model. She couldn’t help but stare a little, and her mouth moved on its own.

“Wow, you look gorgeous ‘Sami. Where are you going?” Asami smiled at her, doing a hair flip that could drive Korra crazy.

“I have a date with Mako at Kwong’s Cuisine. You’ve gotta look classy at that place,” Korra heart made a flip at the words, her two crushes on a date. Their relationship sickened her even more than during the weekend, for now, she’d accepted she definitely had feelings for Asami, in fact, the raven-haired beauty hadn’t left her head in the entire day.

“Have fun,” Korra answered simply. As much as she hated the situation her care for both Asami and Mako surpassed any relationship drama. She wished happiness upon them both, and if that was with them dating each other then she’d simply suppress her own feelings and cheer her friends on. “Oh, before I forget. I spoke with Tenzin today, he’s agreed to see you, I’ll send you his email so you two can communicate,” she added.

“Thanks, I’ll make sure to talk with him,” Korra glimpsed a hint of hesitation in Asami’s eyes but decided not to comment on that. Asami left the apartment waving goodbye to her. Korra returned to her boring studies.

—

Kwong’s was a very luxurious place. It was also rather costly, Asami had made the reservation before knowing how her financial situation would evolve, luckily Mako had offered to pay the bill. They entered hand in hand and sat down at a table by the window, it had candles and beautiful red roses, clearly reserved for couples. The two of them ordered and talked, Asami asked if Kai had gone to the police, which unfortunately he had not. The fact almost turned Asami’s mood sour, but soon the delicious smell of roasted turtle duck filled her nostril, and a funny joke by Mako her ears.

They were laughing and flirting freely during the first course, Asami feeling very warm inside. Mako had this weird charm, he was constantly awkward, but in a cute and endearing way which Asami loved. She also loved teasing him about the attitude (and the eyebrows). When the waitress came and took their plates Asami was feeling gleeful. Her head was in the clouds. Korra’s words from yesterday echoed inside her mind “ you deserve life and happiness”.  _ I’m allowed to be happy _ .

“Mako, I love you,” Asami said pouring her heart into the words. Mako just stared at her.

“Ehmm… Uh...” He didn’t know what to answer, the silence went on for an uncomfortable amount of time. “I really like you too Asami, it just feels a little early for uh… love, like we’ve only been dating for little over a month...” now her boyfriend looked anywhere but at her.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess it is too soon for that,” Asami spoke, having gone numb inside. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of our date.”

The remainder of the evening was painfully uncomfortable. Asami’s heart had slowed down, she felt like it only beat once every minute, the fire was gone, she’d been struck down from the skies. Mako tried to make conversation, and she politely answered, but both felt that the words were forced, artificial. They ate the desserts in complete silence, paid the bill, and left.

Outside, in a street that seemed out of a romance movie, with elaborated lamp posts from another age and a sky full of shining stars, Mako finally decided it was time to talk.

“Want to head over to my place?” he asked, still avoiding her gaze.

“I’m tired, I’d rather head home. Your coach is not where I want to sleep tonight,” she answered, keeping all emotion out of her tone.

“I was thinking we could both sleep in my bed, after doing, you know... adult stuff,”  _ Oh wow, he’s really awkward, more than usual _ , she couldn’t help it when the faintest hint of a smile appeared on her face.

“Some other day, I’m not in the mood,” she just said dryly.

“You want me to drive you home?”

“I can walk, thanks for the offer,” she said, pressing a quick kiss on his cheek instead of on his mouth. “Goodbye Mako, see you on weekend?”

“Eh, sure, I’ll text you.”

Asami walked restlessly, not minding that it was a thirty-minute journey in the middle of the night and she was wearing high fucking heels. When she entered the apartment the lights were off, and everyone was sleeping. Korra had dozed off on the couch, her book sprawled on top of her. She looked to be in a very deep, very peaceful, slumber. Asami admired the sight, and before she could think her body moved of its own accord. She placed the book on the coffee table, covered her friend with a blanket, and lastly knelt down and pressed a quick chaste kiss on her lips.  _ What the hell are you doing Sato?! She didn’t consent to that and you’re dating Mako!  _

Asami suddenly sprung away, almost as if pushed off by some invisible force.  _ Something is fucking wrong with me. It seems I will have to go see that Tenzin guy, after all,  _ she sighed, heading to the kitchen and downing a healthy shot of wine, straight from the bottle, before going to bed, not bothering to remove her dress or makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for making Asami suffer so much, but it's necessary for the story. Don't worry, Korra's turn to suffer will come *why does he say that like its a good thing*


	9. Words from the Heart (Aka, Writer Korra AU)

“Hey, Asami, would you want to take a look at this thing I wrote in class while ignoring the teacher, I’m trying to determine if it's fit to be sent to a writing contest,” Korra asked her.

“Sure, give it to me,” she answered, as she didn’t have anything better to and she was curious about Korra’s writing.

  
  


**The Immortal Mans' Letter**

_When you ask people if they want to live forever their answer is no. This is the truth from the dawn of time to the end of ages. People don’t want to be immortal, there are no exceptions. I always find the reasoning behind dull and uninteresting, they say things like “It would get boring,” or “I don’t want to see my loved ones die,” which is absurd, as unless you die as a child someone close to you will perish at some point, that’s how life works, how it always has and always will._

_Another truth about people is that they lie. I said there are no exceptions, but there is one; me. I was a caveman, a hunter for the tribe, mostly we killed elephant-mammoths. My memories of the time are foggy, I remember curling up with someone at night, mythic stories told by the fire, holding a precious child in my arms and the day I should have been burned at a pyre. Blood was dripping from my chest, I think I was wounded by a spear, but it’s hard to be certain. Darkness was all I saw when Raava spoke to me and asked: “Do you want to live forever?” and I answered: “Yes.”_

_The last stars of the universe are collapsing around me, it’s both sad and alluring, like most things of beauty. This is one of those little moments where I remember why I had accepted immortality billions of millennia ago. As a child, I spent hours watching bugs, to see what they did, where they lived, and what they’d eat, strangely I found them beautiful. When I heard that voice coming from the dark the hearth of the child I’d been returned to me, the hearth of a child who wanted to see all, because all, even bugs, were beautiful._

_There’s only one ugly thing in the whole of the cosmos: suffering. I’ve tried not to inflict it, but in a life this long it’s impossible to never do it. I’m a killer, the greatest murderer in all human history. When the 100-year-war happened Ozai might have thought this is it, no human being can kill more than me, we clearly weren’t friends as if we were he’d know my count is up in the billions. Don’t get me wrong, death isn’t always suffering, a good death can be better than a painful life. Like I wrote before: sad and alluring. Still, this fact does not wash the blood off my hands. They are both red like the petals of a rose._

_Humans could easily be happy, build a society with no injustice or disparity, but they don’t. I don’t have definitive answers as to why, no one does, but I do have a hypothesis: we’ve convinced ourselves that we are all idiots. At any point in human history, there is ugliness going on: war, slavery, fascists… and the list goes on and on. Most of us, even if we know it’s wrong, just think that’s human nature. Even I believed that foolishness, it has taken me billions of years to realize how stupid I was._

_I’ve seen every great war ever fought and tasted salt for each drop of blood spilled unfairly. But I never did anything to avoid it, because that was human nature, we hurt each other because we feel feelings. Seven people changed it all for me, a group of time travelers, only survivors of The Cataclysm that ended mankind. I met them here at the end of times, living together in harmony and balance, just being kind, being human. Seeing them watered my eyes, first people I witness after centuries and they are just being good to each other. Sad and alluring._

_“Do you want to live forever?” I asked them. They looked at each other and said “no,” for the same reason I had said yes. They‘d found beauty._

_People lie, sometimes even to themselves. The boring answers to the question of immortality are a lie, people don’t want to live forever, but not because of dullness or fear of loss but because, even if they don’t realize it, beauty is by their side and they fear missing it. And I don’t blame them, It’s just human nature._

_Did any of my rambling make sense? Probably not, I’m an immortal being who has had too much time to think, which is only a fancy way of saying I’m a mess. These words I will send to the past, using the time machine, with the hope they change someone, with the hope they realize suffering isn’t natural and deep down they know it._

_As for myself, I’m curious as to what beauty I’m gonna find next. I’m at the end of all things. Will it also be the end of me? Only time will tell._

“Korra, this is beautiful,” Asami said, almost tearing up.

“Are you about to cry? I didn’t think it’d be that good. Opal said it was alright, Bolin did cry but I don’t think I’ve ever seen him watch a mover without shedding some tears, so that was to be expected,” Korra answered.

“I love it Korra, you should send it to the competition. Do you truly believe what it says?”

“I guess? I don’t think you can tackle the complexity of human nature in an eight-hundred-word text. At least I don't think I can, I'm not that good of a writer. In the end, I just wanted it to have a message about kindness and beauty”

“Could you send me a copy?”

“Sure, It seems I’ve got a fangirl,” Korra teased. Asami smiled up at her. She knew Korra could see the bags under her eyes, but at the same time, she knew that she was looking so radiant that Korra would probably decide that at that moment she didn’t have to say anything. At least she hoped so, she didn’t want to have Korra worry about her. A text arrived at Asami’s phone, it was from Mako.

—Sorry about yesterday, I acted like an idiot, but I want you to know that I do love you.

Asami stared at the screen like an idiot.

“Everything alright?” Korra asked.

“Yeah, I’ll deal with this later,” Asami sighed and closed the phone. “I’ll be in my room, I’ve got to study. Don’t forget to send me a copy.”

“I won’t. Want to join me in the kitchen later, I’m gonna make lasagna and it could be your second cooking lesson.”

“Sure, sounds fun.” The prospect of spending more time with Korra that very evening lifted Asami’s spirits up, but first she truly did have to study and sort out her thoughts.


	10. The Analytical Mind (Aka, Asami’s Mental Mess)

Asami was sitting at her desk in her room. The table was filled with rough sketches of designs that would never actually be built, for Future Industries would never be hers.  _ Fuck you dad _ . Still, Asami liked to design, it was a good way to fill her all too abundant free time. She went to college true, and that did occupy part of her time, but she also was a genius (Asami didn’t think this because she had an ego, thanks to experience she knew it was a fact of life, just as much as water being wet and the sky being blue) who didn’t need to study any materials already covered in class, and whose essays and papers were almost always perfect in their firsts drafts.

Right now she wasn’t focused on either of those things, but on Korra’s wonderful writing and the confusing feelings inside her head and heart.  _ Time to get these feelings sorted out, _ Asami though as she made space in her desk and grabbed a pen and a sheet of paper. She wrote “I like Mako”, and beneath it “I also like Korra,” then she stared at the paper and groaned, mouthing a silent F word. “ Don’t worry, I won’t convert this into some awkward love-triangle,” Korra had joked on Sunday, yet it was only Wednesday and here Asami was being a fucking mess because of relationship drama.  _ Pull it together Sato, there are children starving in the world and you’re worried about who you want to kiss. _

“I know Mako likes me, maybe even loves me,” she wrote. “I don’t know if Korra likes me, I don’t even know if she’s queer.” 

Asami thought that Korra was attracted to her, but she couldn’t be 100% sure, it wouldn’t be the first time in her life where she’s misread the signals. _ Damn straight girls acting way too nice to then revel they weren’t flirting.  _ She wrote down “First step: discovering if the drama is even real, maybe she doesn’t even like me”  _ That would certainly fix my problems _ . The easiest way to discover Korra’s sexuality would be to just ask her, but that could turn awkward as she’d have to explain her reasoning for the question. Her mind pondered possible outcomes when the solution came to her; she could ask Opal. The girl was Korra’s best friend, she’s ought to know. It could still be a little weird, but nowhere near as awkward as asking directly to her crush. A part of her mind sincerely wished that Korra was straight and they could just be friends, it had been so easy so far and she didn’t want to lose that. Another part of her mind was crazy over Korra and wanted to destroy thoughts of friendship. And another part liked Mako. And another was just telling her to run away from all of them because, in the end, she’d ruin any nice thing she could find.

Asami took her phone and texted Mako.

—It’s okay, I get we haven’t been dating that long. I love you too <3 Are you free on Saturday?

At least, for now, she was going to keep seeing the fire nation boy with his cute shark-brows. Despite their last date things still were going fine. Thoughts of Mako made her warm inside, never mind that thoughts of Korra made her light up in flames.  _ Ignore those for now _ .

“‘Sami, come to the kitchen! It’s time to cook lasagna!” Korra shouted excitedly. Asami was sure the neighbors had heard her, and this only made her smile.  _ Korra probably has her huge lopsided grin on her face. _

“Coming teacher!”

They spent the evening cooking, as inexperienced as Asami was they still worked together like a well-oiled machine. It felt more like Korra sharing some secret she’d discovered than an actual lesson, and Asami loved every second of it. It reminded her of discovering hidden nooks and crannies in the lands around the Sato estate with her childhood friends. Friends she’d driven away after her mother’s death.  _ Sato, don’t sabotage your own happiness, please, you can do things right for once _ .


	11. Filling the Void (Aka, Completely Healthy Coping Mechanisms)

Korra arrived home tired, it was Friday evening and she’d had an exam earlier that day and she was pretty sure she’d failed. The hours since the end of class she had spent working off in the gym, to blow off steam. Now what she had planned was a very greasy unhealthy takeout and a night of gaming. 

As she was making her way to the shower, for she was sure she smelled worse than a filthy cow-pig, she noticed that the door to Asami’s room was partially open. Her roommate was sitting at a desk, concentratedly drawing some sort of technical sketch, with her tongue partially out. Korra thought she looked very cute and decided to speak before her staring got too creepy.

“Hey, watcha doing ‘Sami?”

“Oh, hi Korra. Didn’t hear you come in. I was only sketching a new engine design. I’ll show you,” Asami said, waving for Korra to step in. She considered the room as she stepped in, which Asami had already made hers despite only living in it for about a week. Everything was a mess of sheets of paper with designs similar to the one she was showing her. Actually, it worried Korra a little, there were a few designs too many.

“Did you make all these drawings in a week?” Korra asked, dreading the answer.

“Sure did, I don’t have much to occupy my free time. I used to always be busy with my work at Future Industries, but now my life is an empty void of boringness.”

“How do you even find anything in this mess?”

“Mess? Oh, I guess it looks bad from the outside, but believe me I know where everything is,” somehow Korra didn’t doubt it. 

She looked at the drawing Asami showed her excitedly. It did indeed look like an engine, but beyond that Korra didn’t understand anything about it.

“Ehh, looks very engine-like. Perfect for some sort of vehicle,” Korra stated matter of factly. Asami snorted in response.

“Don’t worry, it takes many years of studying to actually understand engineering. Been perfecting my craft since childhood.”

“You supported my writing, kind of wanted to do the same, but I guess it’s obvious I’m a dummy when it comes to anything sciency.”

“Yeah, you’re a dummy,” Asami teased.

“Come on ‘Sami, you’re supposed to disagree with me; if only to be polite.”

“Fuck politeness.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“No, for some reason I don’t. So any plans for a Friday night?”

“I have a really romantic date with,” _As if my day couldn’t get any worse..._ “this really sexy blank piece of paper. By the end of the night, It’s gonna purr… hypothetically, as the engine will never be built,” _Thank Raava_.

“Mako’s busy huh.”

“I think so, I’ll see him tomorrow.”

“Do you play videogames?” Korra asked hopefully.

“Got really addicted to Candy Crush once, does that count?”

“Nope, I was gonna spend the night gaming anyway, so want to hang out with silly old me?”

“I’d love to, but first you should shower, you smell like a filthy cow-pig.”

“When did you become such a tease?” she said smiling, thoroughly enjoying this new side of Asami.

“I guess it means I’m comfortable with you.”

“Ooh, I could hug you right now.”

“Please… don’t. You are all sweaty and gross, I’d hate to have your muscular arms around me right now,” _that was weird_. Korra could swear Asami’s cheeks had flushed pink.

“I’ll go shower no. Could you order pizzas?”

“Yes, any preferences?”

“I don’t really care about the toppings as long as there’s a fuck ton of cheese.”

“That can be managed.”

—

The water washed Korra’s worries away. She let all her anger and frustration simply flow from her body, and when she came out of the bathroom, dressed in comfy blue pajamas, all felt well. Of course, the prospect of spending the night playing with Asami did help a lot in lightening up her mood.

Asami was at the door, collecting their pizzas, while she turned on her computer. It wasn’t a super fancy machine, but it did allow her to play most games she liked, though never with the graphics in ultra. Originally her intention had been to play some fast-paced online action game, being one of those annoying players who constantly got angry at their teammates, but now that didn’t seem too appealing. Asami entered Korra’s room carrying two pizza boxes, which contents smelled deliciously. _Sweet, delicious, fatty, cheese…_ Korra thought while her mouth watered. The green-eyed girl sat on the edge of the bed, and Korra couldn’t avoid thinking about how cute and gorgeous she looked in her casual clothing (an oversized hoodie and comfy sweatpants, all in the most boring shade of gray). 

Every time Korra saw her newest roommate she couldn’t stop her mind from wandering, sometimes to indecent thoughts. Still, being in Asami’s presence wasn’t like that first night exactly a week ago, when she was so flustered she almost fainted, no, it was homey and comfortable, like there was nowhere else she’d rather be.

Korra turned back to the screen filled with determination to choose a game the engineer would enjoy. That’s when her eyes gazed over the Minecraft icon. _Perfect_.

The choice had indeed been perfect, for Asami loved the game. Not the survival aspect, but the building of contraptions and crazy mechanisms with Redstone and command blocks. Before the night was over Asami bought and downloaded the game on her own laptop. Beyond gaming, they also enjoyed their small talk and their food. When it was way too late for decent people to be awake (Opal loudly entering the apartment was the sign that it was time to stop) they cuddled together, in a 100% friendly platonic way, in Korra’s bed and immediately began slumbering. They were both too drunk with pizza to realize what they were doing.

The rays of the sun shining on her face awoke Korra the next ~~morning~~ afternoon. She expected Asami to still be cuddled with her, but the other girl had seemingly awoken earlier and left the bed. After going to the bathroom and doing her mourning routine Korra peeked into Asami’s room again.

“Morning ‘Sami,” Korra said.

“Morning, you finally awoke sleepy head. Don’t worry I didn’t attempt to make pancakes today,” Asami said, looking up from her laptop.

“What are you doing?”

“Just playing that game you showed me.”

“Oh, you must have really liked it huh,” Korra answered and left the room. She needed her bacon and coffee.

**One Week Later**

—Is Asami okay? She’s missed three of our dates in this last week. She’s only answering to hurriedly apologize and reschedule, to then miss again.

Mako texted Korra who was sprawled on the couch watching some dumb sitcom with Opal.

“Opal is it just me or has Asami spent the entire week cooped up in her room?” Korra asked her best friend.

“I’ve seen her go to college, but other than that she’s been in her little cave.”

“I’m gonna see if she’s fine.”

Korra knocked loudly at Asami’s door. 

“‘Sami are you there? I’m coming in,” she added as she heard no response.

The room was dark, the curtain was drawn over the window and the light switch was off, the only light source was Asami’s laptop screen with the game on it. The girl looked at Korra, who was shocked to see Asami’s eyes all red and with eye-bags. The room also didn’t smell too good.

“Have you been playing for the entire week? Have you even gotten any sleep, eaten, or showered?” Korra was truly worried.

Asami started pointing at the screen in unnatural motion, like a crazy person.

“Look at my creation Korra, it even has the Future Industries logo and it can talk. IT CAN TALK!” Asami shouted.

“Alright, Asami, very impressive,” Korra said as she opened the room’s window and removed the curtain to allow some light. Then she noticed that the floor was littered with empty snack bags. 

“‘Sami, take my hand, let’s get you out of here for a while.”

“But my creation...”

“You can return to it later, but now you need some fresh air. What you’ve been doing is not healthy.”

“Don’t you dare tell me how to live my life, we only met two weeks ago,” Asami snapped, but there was no energy behind the words. They still hurt Korra, but she could set that aside, her friend clearly wasn’t in the best state of mind.

“You won’t get better if you don’t accept help. Come on ‘Sami. I’ll prepare a warm bath (filthy cow-pig smell) for you and cook your favorite meal. Doesn’t that sound nice.”

“It does, but you don’t have to take care of me. I don’t want to be a nuisance.”

“Nonsense ‘Sami, you’re my friend, and heck, we live together. It’s almost my duty to help take care of you. I know you’d do the same for me.”

“I’m not sure I would.”

“Well, I am. Now let’s get you to the bath.”

While Asami bathed Korra went to the kitchen to prepare roasted platypus-duck-filled dumplings. Opal noticed and questioned Korra.

“That meal takes time to make, don’t you have to finish a long paper for tomorrow?”

“The paper can wait! ‘Sami is not feeling well.”

“‘Sami? Sounds like a pet name...”

“Not now Opal,” Korra answered flatly. Opal noticed her mood and decided to stop her teasing.

“Anything I can do to help?”

“Doesn’t one of your brothers own a car-repair shop?”

“Yes. What does that have to do with this?”

“Asami needs a healthier way to spend her time, she isn’t used to not being busy. And she needs the money. Could you ask if they can get her work there?”

“Korra, they’re not looking for anyone.”

“I know, but she’s a world-renowned engineer, I’m sure they’d find some use for her. She told me they don’t want her anywhere because of her father’s meddling, whatever that means. Please just ask."

“Ok, Korra, I’ll do that,” in response the blue-eyed girl smiled and muttered her thanks.

Opal left the kitchen and Korra began to cook, _I’ll make Asami the best fucking dumplings ever in this whole freaking multiverse. They'll be so delicious she's never ever going to feel sad again. After eating these dumplings she'll live happily ever after._


	12. Mirrored Conversations (Aka, Opal Ships Korrasami)

“Opal, can I ask you something? It’s about Korra.”

“Yes? I’m not revealing any close personal secrets.”

“Does she have lots of those?”

“So many you wouldn’t believe.”

“Right, I just wanted to know if Korra likes girls.”

“Aren’t you dating Mako?”

“I’m not asking because I’m interested!!! I’m in love with Mako, it’s just that I notice how sweet and caring and perfect Korra behaves around me and I wanted to know. I’m not gonna judge her if she does, I’m bi myself.”

“You’re bi huh. Well, I guess I should tell you I’m trans.”

“Ok. No problems with that.”

“Good to know. Now, back to Korra, she has a difficult time with her sexuality. If you ask her she’ll say she’s straight. I’m pretty certain that’s not true, but I also feel she’d travel to the depths of the spirit world before admitting she might be bi.”

“Did she have problems being accepted by her family or something?”

“No, nothing like that, her parents are very accepting. It’s something different. Honestly Asami this is one of those close personal secrets.”

“So I’ll just have to uncover it. I can do, It seems I must make a twelve… no, thirteen-step plan.”

“Asami don’t pressure her. If she opens up by herself that’s great, but don’t treat this as a game. You don’t like talking about your dad, she doesn’t like talking about this...”

“I won’t, I promise. Opal, you look sad. Are you fine?”

“Its nothing, I don’t like talking about this either. For what it’s worth if you ever break up with Mako I think you and Korra would make an excellent couple.”

“I’m not interested.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You are one to tease, Korra told me all about you and Bolin.”

“Hopefully not all...”

“So are you officially together or not?!”

“Maybe...”

“Ugh… Oh, before I forget, thanks for getting me that job. It’s helping me a ton.”

“Don’t mention it.”

—

“Hey, Opal.”

“Hi, Korra.”

“What are you doing?”

“Just talked with Asami about… stuff.”

“I wanted to talk to you about stuff too.”

“I wonder what this mysterious stuff is about...”

“You were right. This might come as a bit of a shock, but I think I kinda like Asami.”

“Hahhahahaha...”

“Opal, you can stop laughing now.”

“You must be trully smitten to admit that you like another girl.”

“I know It’s just hard considering my past.”

“Korra, I remember what happened with Kuv, it makes sense that this isn’t easy for you.”

“Thanks. Now, what should I do? I know she’s with Mako.”

“I’m pretty certain Asami likes you back, but you’re right about Mako being a problem. Though I may have a solution...”

“If you suggest murder I’m gonna water smack you in the mouth.”

“I’m not that savage. I was only gonna kidnap him for a few weeks. Then you could be Asami’s shoulder to cry on and then one thing leads to another… Actually, murder might be better, your ‘Sami over there might feel really confused if he came back.”

“You scare me sometimes. I’m never sure how serious you are.”

“It’s better if it stays that way. Let’s just say one considers these kinds of things seriously when growing up with 5 siblings.”

“One of whom is Kuvira.”

“One of whom was Kuv, yes. I don’t consider her a sister anymore.”

“Joking aside I really don’t know what to do. I don’t want to break her and Mako up, but this is killing me inside.”

“Well, Mako is kinda emotionally stiff if you ask me they won’t last that long.”

“You never liked Mako too much did you?”

“Nah, and now he’s a cop and well I don’t really like cops.”

“I get your point.”

“Just be there for her, as you’ve been doing so far. If feelings develop then that’s great, if not I’m sure you’ll be best friends.”

“I don’t want to replace you as my best friend!”

“Well, then sharpen your knife and load your gun; Mako’s got to go.”

"Opal!"

"For what it's worth I think you and Asami would make one hell of a sexy power couple."


	13. The Little Things (Aka, Time Passes and They go to a Concert I Guess)

Almost two months living with Korra and Opal, Asami couldn’t believe it. The apartment already felt like home to her.

Everyone at the Beifong car repair shop was impressed by her abilities, so much so that they hired her for a full salary even though they didn’t really need her. Asami herself loved to be able to tinker with machines again, it wasn’t quite the same as inventing new ones but it scratched the itch for her.

College was going well for Asami, tho she knew that not so much for Korra (more than anything she wanted to help her friend, but there was little she could do for her). During these weeks Korra was always bringing her coffee, cooking her favorite meals, giving her hugs when she seemed to need one, and in general, taking care of her with sweet small gestures, sometimes even going to campus to support her when she didn’t have class (and Asami knew Korra hated being at the university when it wasn’t needed of her). Asami wanted to repay and did indeed bring Korra tea once when she looked sad, but taking care of others didn’t come as easily to her, most days she felt like could barely take care of herself.

She met regularly with Tenzin, and she preferred him to most therapists she’d had during her life as he never pressured her to talk. That though meant that she didn’t really talk about anything important to him. The only person she vented freely to was Korra when the two of them were alone.

Dates with Mako happened once or twice a week. They were fine, Mako was a nice pretty guy. Asami thought that if the relationship ever got more serious she’d be content spending her life with him. What else could she wish for? True love is only for novels.

Opal also grew into a friend during that time, not as close as Korra, but still a friend. The Beifong girl spent surprisingly little time at home however, always partying and going somewhere (probably her and Bolin finally becoming an official couple had something to do with it), and when she was in the apartment she almost always had excuses to leave Korra and Asami alone. Not that she minded that.

Asami’s mental state was far from perfect, but she believed that expressing and facing her feelings and problems, even if only a little bit, and certainly not all of them, was better than the numbness she was used to. 

—

It was Friday night, and Bolin had obtained tickets to a Wolfbats concert (apparently a friend of a friend of a friend knew someone). The band ranked in 47th place in Asami’s mental list, which is not ideal but also not as bad as it might seem, the list had 352 groups in it, even though from many she’d only heard one or two songs. They were in her car, Mako and she were in the front and Bolin, Opal, and Korra in the back. The couple was passionately making out, much to Korra’s displeasure as she had to sit beside them and she was already a bit grumpy about having to come, only accepting because all her friends were going.

“So who’s going to be the designated driver/sober person?” Mako asked.

“Me,” Korra grumbled.

“Korra thanks for the offer but I appreciate my life too much to ever let you drive again,” Bolin said between kisses.

“I can stay sober,” Asami chimed in. The thought of someone else driving her car, a custom made crimson sato-mobile she’d designed for herself only, wasn’t pleasant. She’d calculated the numbers on her head, and while the chances of something that she couldn’t repair happening were slim they still existed. Anything except a 99.9% assurance that the car wouldn’t crash were odds Asami didn’t want to face.

“Ok, whatever. I still won’t drink,” Korra answered.

“You won’t die for taking a few shots once in a while,” Opal somehow spoke, as her mouth seemed too busy to actually make any understandable sounds.

“I don’t like parties, I believe that is common knowledge for all of you.”

“Maybe if you let lose a bit you’d have more fun. Normally you’re so relaxed but at these things, you always seem to have a stick up your ass,” Mako said. If she hadn’t been driving she would’ve punched him.

“He kind of has a point,” Opal conceded. Asami wasn’t too comfortable with them pressuring Korra, but didn’t protest.

“Fine, I’ll drink a few shots, but this is an exception only for tonight.”

“Hooray!” Bolin and Opal shouted in unison before returning to their way too explicit PDA. Everyone else rolled their eyes and desired to kick them off the car.

—

Asami was having a great time at the concert. They’d all danced and shouted and laughed and poorly sang along to the lyrics they knew. Korra it turns out was really bad at drinking, but also really funny as drunk as she was super clumsy. There’d also been a makeout session with Mako which was alright (Asami did glance at Korra’s direction a couple of times). Now the Wolfbats had left the stage and another less known band took their place, which also meant a lot of people had left.

Somehow Mako and Bolin, who were both completely wasted, had ended up dancing together, much to the dismay of Asami and Opal who were watching them (meanwhile Korra was distractedly doing the dorkiest dance Asami’d ever seen, there was no rhythm or balance in it, the girl looked like a toddler, it was very adorable).

“I wonder why they even took their girlfriends with them,” Asami said, trying to initiate a conversation with the only other person in their group capable of coherent thoughts. It’s not that Opal hadn’t drunken, is that if she didn’t drink a literal gallon she wouldn’t get drunk. At times she joked it was her superpower, called it boozebending.

“If they weren’t both taken already they’d make a cute couple,” Opal pointed out as the brothers danced in an embrace.

“You mean if they weren’t related?”

“I said what I said. What is incest compared to true love?”

“You must be more wasted than I thought.”

“It’s either that or my morals have finally gone out the window. I’d like that, a guilt-free life, doing whatever the hell I want without giving a shit about others,” Opal seemed to gleam at the thought.

“Tshc,” was the only sound Asami made in response.

“Honestly, hasn’t there ever been like a far-away cousin you only see once or twice a year, so they’re almost like not related, who you’d had the hots for?”

“...No. I really hope there hasn’t been one for you either,” Asami answered. In truth, Asami didn’t have an extended family, or if she did she’d never met them.  _ Always alone _ .

“Don’t worry ‘Sami, it’s just her weird brand of humor… I think,” said Korra who’d approached them when she wasn’t looking. The blue-eyed-girl almost couldn’t stand with her own two feet, she walked like an otter penguin. “There used to be a lot of incest in my family a few generations back, we were royals after all. I wonder if Eska and Desna continue the tradition… Anyway, It caused a lot of genetic sicknesses, but luckily none of them affected this hot girl,” Korra said as she pointed at herself with the hand that held her drink. Unsurprisingly she ended up all soaked in alcohol, grinning foolishly. Asami couldn’t avoid grinning too.

“Opal, I’m thinking of taking Korra home, she looks way too far gone. Are you sober enough to get a cab for you and the boys?”

“Yep. But what about Mako?”

“What about him?”

“Aren’t you two gonna bone,” Asami blushed with embarrassment at Opal’s words.

“I don’t want our first time to be when he’s drunk. Besides I don’t feel ready for that yet.”

“What a pussy, you two been dating for three months! Grow some balls Asami,” she simply rolled her eyes as a response. “Anyway, I hope Mako doesn’t mind me and Bolin because well, as they say, the night is young, and his dick is long.”

“Right… You might wanna separate them before they kiss on accident,” Asami said, deciding to ignore the previous comment for her own sanity and pointing at the pair.

“If you two want to give me a show do it in private,” Opal shouts at the brothers while approaching them.

“It wasn’t so long ago she blushed at the simple mention of her and Bolin being a thing,” Asami pointed out to Korra.

“That’s who Opal is, she hates being embarrassed for nothing but is willing to sacrifice her own pride if it makes everyone else uncomfortable. Expect daily comments about her and Bo’s sex life,” those comments had already been happening in the few days those two had been dating.

“Ugh. Can you walk?” Asami asked, hopeful as Korra’s last words seemed somewhat lucid.

“Just watch me. One small step for Korra, one grand step for mankin-” Korra fell over as she tried to take that first step, trampling several other people, to whom Asami hastily apologized as she took Korra and helped her stand up.

“‘Sami I’m scared. I once dreamed I didn’t feel my legs, and it almost happened, it almost happened” she said sobbing. Asami was taken aback by the tears, not expecting the mood change.  _ Stupid alcohol, maybe Korra has a point hating it and parties _ . 

Asami helped Korra walk all the way to the car. The girl wasn’t crying anymore but sadness was written all over her face. She wanted to comfort Korra but had no idea what to say, it didn’t come naturally to her as it came to the other girl.  _ Someone so perfect will never fall for me, staying with Mako is the right choice. He’s the definition of average in all but looks, exactly what I deserve. What?! No?! I love Mako, I’m just confused. _

Asami gently helped Korra sit in the car, not uttering a word, hoping her actions spoke for her. Korra soon passed out as Asami drove them home.

When they were in their apartment Asami guided Korra, who was half-awake and half-asleep, to her bed. As Asami was about to leave the room Korra spoke to her.

“Stay with me please, cuddle. I need someone to hold me,” she asked of her.  _ We’ve cuddled before, but now she’s drunk, she doesn’t truly want this. Don’t assault her Asami, that kiss weeks ago was already too much, don’t repeat your mistake.  _ The kiss had been only a little thing, but ultimately those were the things that mattered. Korra had done many good little things for Asami, she couldn’t be an asshole to her.

“Korra, you aren’t thinking clearly. Sleep now, if you need anything you can wake me,” Asami spoke softly but firmly.

“But what if I wake up and my legs don’t work? I’m scared ‘Sami.”

“They will work Korra, I promise. That was just a stupid nightmare you had once… That didn’t come out right. Your feelings are valid, but your legs will be okay, and if they don’t I can engineer you a new set. I’m here if you ever need to talk... or anything,” as she spoke Asami almost changed her decision, but ultimately realized it wouldn’t be right. 

“I’ll be in my room.” 


	14. Family Matters (Aka, Family is The People You Can Be A Huge Nerd With)

Korra was a huge nerd. _I’m probably one too, I agreed to come_.

They were at an event called Fantasy-con Republic City, an annual convention for all things sci-fi fantasy, from books to comics to movies. It was held in the Republic City arena, a vast dome-like building with a semi-golden exterior. The inside was filled with booths and panels left and right. There were also statues of popular characters and incredible posters of the most popular franchises. Many people were in cosplay, Korra included. She was wearing a costume inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender’s depiction of the water tribe, and it fit her surprisingly well.

The con was not the kind of place Asami would have ever gone on her own, the darker grittier kind of fiction she tended to prefer wasn’t usually very present in these kinds of events, but it wasn’t being a bad experience, or rather it wouldn’t be a bad experience if Ikki, Meelo, and Jinora weren’t with them.

A week ago, when Korra had asked her to come she thought it would only be the two of them, then in the morning, when Asami woke up, the kids were in their apartment. Apparently, Tenzin had asked Korra to look after them for the day, and the blue-eyed girl had a heart too big to refuse. Asami couldn’t fault her, Korra’s selflessness in helping others was something she admired, but in this instance, it annoyed her a bit, as she’d been looking forward to spending the day alone with her friend (there might have been a suggestion by Opal to chain and gag the kids, making it all pass for an elaborate cosplay, which they’d ignored because ending up in jail wasn’t in either’s bucket list).

“I want to go there! Looks scary!” Meelo said pointing to a side door with a man standing vigilant.

“Ooooh, yea me too, there might be secrets to uncover,” Ikki added. 

Asami looked towards it and read the sign _Erotic Fiction._ She shared an amused and worried look with Korra.

“That’s not a place for kids,” the southerner said uncomfortably. Asami honestly was curious to go in, she wished she and Korra had managed to come alone. She considered if going in with Korra would have been weird, but then she realized Korra’d be constantly flustered and blushing, looking super cute.

“It’s not fair, I’m very mature, my teacher said so!” Ikki protested.

“Ikki, it’s sex stuff,” Jinora answered. The young teenager had been texting on her phone the whole time. At the words Ikki went quiet, she was at that age where kids start to realize sex is something that exists, but are still not sure exactly what it means, and therefore find it scary.

“Jino, will you look away from your phone?” Korra asked.

“Wasn’t planning on it, I’m only here because dad doesn’t believe I’m mature enough to survive a day at home on my own.”

“Don’t let her fool you, she’s at her phone because she has a new boyfriend,” Meelo said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Jinora has a boyfriend, Jinora has a boyfriend, Jino-” Ikki began loudly chanting until Korra shushed her as the people around began staring.

“That’s none of your business,” Jinora responded, cheeks tinted pink.

Korra placed a hand on Jinora’s shoulder “If you ever need counsel you can always come to me kid.” A little giggle escaped Asami, which made Korra look hurt.

They toured the convention, often stopping when something caught their eye. Mostly it was Ikki and Korra who guided them. They also bought some small stuff, mainly some comics Bolin had asked Korra to get. Both Asami’s and Korra’s favorite place was the fantasy book section.

“Oh, look, it’s a Stormlight Archive panel!” Korra excitedly exclaimed.

“Haven’t read those books,” Asami answered.

“They’re not super dark, but not children’s fair either. I think you’d like them. They’re my favorite on-going book saga. I love all the characters. The fourth one is coming out soon!” Asami nodded, she trusted Korra’s judgment.

“You could lend them to me sometime,” she suggested and Korra glowed at the idea.

“What’s your favorite book series?”

“Realm Of the Elderlings, especially the nine books of that series with Fitz Chivalry Farseer as the protagonist. It’s fantasy, though I’m not sure if the word epic would be right for them, they tell a smaller intimate story even if at times grand events do unfold. They’re excellent at making you truly feel the complex inner life of the character.”

“We can make a book exchange! It’ll be like a book club!”

“That sounds great. I’ve never had anyone to talk to about these books before.”

They continued discussing their favorite stories, like the huge nerds they were, at least when not having to save books (or people) from Meelo’s and Ikki’s craziness.

A passionate debate about whether the final season of Game of Thrones was good (Asami thought it was brilliant, Korra had more doubts even if she didn’t hate it) and whether the books would ever be done was going on between them when Korra’s phone rang.

—

“I have to take this, it’s my dad,” Korra said stepping away to answer.

“Korra, it’s been so long,” Tonraq boomed.

“Hi, dad.”

“How’ve you been? Your mother and I want to hear everything, you should call more often.”

“I know, these last few months have been crazy and It just slipped my mind. But I’ve been well. Uni is going well,” _not really, but I’m not about to tell the truth_. “I have a new roommate, Asami, she’s great and beautiful and talented and smart and funny and gorgeous... Anyway, I’m actually with her, we’re babysitting Tenzin’s kids at a nerd convention so I can’t talk for long.”

“That’s alright, just promise to call us later! Is Asami actually your girlfriend or-”

“No, we’re just friends. And I will call,” Korra answered flustered.

“But you do like her?”

“What?! No, I don’t even like girls. Besides she has a boyfriend.”

“I just want you to know that there’s nothing wrong if you do like her or you are dating.”

“I know dad, can we not talk about this,” her parents didn’t know of the whole Kuvira incident, which she was grateful for but It could lead to them talking about stuff that made her feel bad.

“You’ll visit on the winter break?”

“I promised didn’t I?” she said relieved that the topic had changed.

“We’re looking forward to it, we’ve missed you. It’s awfully quiet without you here.”

In the background, Korra and Tonraq heard Asami’s terrified voice shouting, “Meelo, that’s not a bathroom!”

“Is that Asami?”

“Yep, Meelo is up to some shenanigans.”

“That kid is crazy, reminds me of you at his age.”

“I wasn’t *that* bad.”

“At five you scared Unalaq away for life!”

“But that’s a good thing!” she protested remembering her creepy uncle.

“I know sweetie. I’ll stop bothering now If you promise to call this evening.”

“I will, bye dad.”

“Goodbye Korra, say hi to Tenzin and Asami on our part.”

Korra hung the call and went to help Asami contain the beast, also known as Meelo. when it was sorted out Asami asked how the call had gone.

“It went well, he only wanted to catch up, I’ll call again later. I mentioned you, he says ‘hi’.”

“Seems very eloquent. It’s nice he called just to catch up.”

“Yeah, he’s a great dad,” Asami smiled sadly at Korra’s words.

“While you were talking I looked at the map and saw something that might interest you, let’s go,” Asami took her friend’s hand and started dragging them towards their destination.

“Tell me where we’re going,” Korra pouted even though she was glad.

“It’s a surprise!”

Asami ignored Korra’s further protests and Ikki’s endless questions of when they’d arrive.

“Tadaa!”

They’d arrived at a panel which Korra could now see was named The Last Airbender Live-Action Adaptation.

“I didn’t know they were making a movie, can we stay to watch?”

“Yes.”

The panel went well, Korra was loving every second of it even if she was also a bit skeptical of turning her favorite animated show into a movie. She almost didn’t focus on Asami’s hand still on hers, almost. The movie was still in preproduction, a man named Shamalan or something like that was going to write and direct it. It was being financed by Future Industries, which made Asami grip her hand harder, in a way that seemed like an unconscious reaction. Korra was glad to provide support.

The panel was about to end when a man Korra recognized from the news stepped into the scenery. At first, she was confused and then it hit her, the man was Hiroshi Sato, Asami’s father. He was giving some empty speech which Korra ignored, worried about Asami.

“‘Sami, we can leave.”

“Yes please.”

Leaving proved to not be easy, having to worry about the kids and the crowd, it took longer than they expected. When they were finally out of the panel hall they thought they’d be safe, but Hiroshi exited it too having finished his speech. They began walking away rapidly, hoping the man wouldn’t notice them. The thing about hope is that often it proves futile.

“Asami,” Hiroshi spoke from behind them.

“Shit,” Asami muttered, only Korra and the kids heard her. Jinora didn’t react, too glued to her phone, Ikki covered her mouth in shock and Meelo grinned. Turning around, without seemingly even bothering to put on a fake smile Asami answered.

“Hello, dad,” Korra placed a supportive hand on the engineer’s shoulder.

“A pleasure to see you, it’s been so long.”

“Only a few months,” she answered firmly, her voice devoid of emotion. There was neither a hint of anger or sadness, at least that’s what Korra thought, and she’d gotten pretty good at reading her friend’s mood.

“It seems your lifestyle hasn’t changed,” Hiroshi continued with a barely noticeable smirk. “What a beautiful family you’ve got there.”

“What are you talking about? She’s only my friend and we’re babysitting these kids.”

“The great Meelo isn’t a baby!” the boy protested.

“Yeah, what he said, only 0 to 2-year-olds count as babies” Ikki added. Jinora rolled her eyes.

“Not now,” Korra spoke firmly to the children, who at her words seemed to understand that this was something beyond their comprehension, a serious adult situation. “Go play over there, Jinora watch after them,” she ordered them.

“But he may send a text at any moment-” Jinora’s protesting stopped as she saw Korra’s angry stare directed at her. Jinora knew what had happened the last time Korra had gotten *really* furious.

Hiroshi had observed this whole scene with amusement. “You can stop lying to me sweetheart, I’m your dad and I’ll always love you, even if some of your choices are… unflattering.”

“I’m dating a man, not that it should matter.”

“Oh, so you got over that silly phase of yours, that’s good to hear. You’re welcome back home anytime, don’t you want to return?”

“More than anything, but you know why I left. This goes much deeper than just your homophobia.”

During this whole exchange, the only thing that kept Korra from not punching Hiroshi in the gut was the fact that Asami probably needed her to comfort her more than attacking the bigot. Well, that and the two-meter tall bodyguard with him, the southerner was tough, but even her strength had limits.

“At least come visit, I’d love to meet your boyfriend. And I could use your help with a new design.”

“I never want to see or hear from you again. It’s a coincidence we met today. Don’t try to contact me. I’m not part of your life.”

“If that’s what your heart desires I’ll listen to it, but you’ll always be my little girl.”

“Cut the crap you asshole. If it was me in Asami’s place you’d be in the hospital by now,” Korra said, beginning to approach the man before Asami stopped her.

“Thanks Korra, but I don’t need you to defend me,” she spoke, and Korra saw a little smile meant only for her. It was gone when Asami turned back to face her father.

“Goodbye Asami,” Hiroshi sighed and was about to leave.

“One more thing,” Asami said getting her father’s attention. Without another word she turned towards Korra and passionately kissed her on the lips, catching the blue-eyed woman by surprise. After a millisecond she recovered and returned the kiss with full force. _This is what heaven must feel like_. As quickly as the kiss had begun it ended. There hadn’t been time to savor it.

“But, uh, you said you weren’t dating,” Hiroshi spoke confused. He looked at the bodyguard who just shrugged.

“We aren’t, but never forget I’ll always be, quoting your own words, ‘half a fucking dyke’,” with that Asami strolled away, heading towards the kids, Korra awkwardly following her while rubbing the back of her own neck, a nervous tick she had. People were staring at them and she didn’t feel too comfortable. Hiroshi Sato left too.

When the man was long gone Asami suddenly began to laugh, catching Korra by surprise for the second time.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, yeah. Did you see his face? Years of dealing with stuffy businessmen finally have paid off. If you want to win an argument always make sure to have the last word,” Asami spoke proudly.

“...and the kiss?” Korra asked sheepishly

“Oh, sorry. did it make you uncomfortable? I wasn’t thinking straight, winning against my father was the only thing in my mind.”

“No, It was fine. I don’t mind,” _I loved it_ , Korra wanted to say, _I love you, also you were really fuckin hot when destroying him_.

“Come on, there’s still some time before we have to leave, there are still many things to see,” but Korra didn’t move.

“‘Blood doesn’t define family, the bonds forged through love and hardship do’ it’s the tag line of one of Bo’s silly comics he asked me to get. I feel it’s appropriate.”

Asami’s answer came in the shape of a smile, the same one she’d shown Korra earlier, but reaching higher and seeming purer. _I want to see that smile forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi's biggest crime in this AU isn't bigotry or supporting terrorists but financing the ATLA live-action movie.  
> Truly unforgivable (and Korra I'm so sorry, you'll be so disappointed with the movie).


	15. For her (Aka, #NinjaAsami)

“Argh,” Asami sighed exasperatedly as she entered the apartment and threw her purse across the living room with fury.

“Uhh...?” Korra confusedly tried asking. She’d been attempting to study as her final exams before winter break were rapidly approaching, but her concentration sucked.

“I fought with Mako again,” she answered sitting down beside Korra on the couch.

“Again?” this was her first time hearing about this.

“These last few times we’ve seen each other at some point there’s been a fight. They don’t tend to be too bad, and we are able to move on quickly but It’s still exhausting.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know. The rest of the time is great, it’s just those pesky arguments sour the whole experience.”

“Let me try to help,” Korra said setting her books aside, “why did you fight this time?”

“Don’t you have to study?” she tried to change the topic.

“I wasn’t getting any studying done anyway, it’s better if I just accept that I’ll fail,” Korra resigned herself to her inevitable fate.

“Jinora took a photo of us kissing at the con and posted it. Mako saw it.”

“Fuck.”

“After a lot of yelling he understood the situation, though it still makes him uncomfortable.”

“Is he scared I might steal you?” Korra joked (though she wished it was a real possibility), wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, “I’d never hurt Jino, but I bet I could convince Opal to kill her for us.” 

“That wouldn’t take much convincing.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t hurt children!” Opal shouted from the other room, mocking anger.

“Stop spying on us!” Korra shouted back. Opal rushedly came to the living room.

“Wasn’t spying, thin walls...so, what’s that about you two kissing?”

“It meant nothing, it was only to annoy my father,” Asami said matter-of-factly.

“Yeah, heh, heh, it meant absolutely nothing,” Korra said while touching the back of her neck. _Korra, it meant nothing!_ The soft feeling of Asami’s lips had been on her head as a constant since the kiss, it was part of the reason she wasn’t able to concentrate, though for honesty’s sake she’d never been very good at that to begin with, except when writing.

“You’re already at the meeting parents’ point of the relationship?” Opal teased.

“Opal!” both Asami and Korra exclaimed in unison. Then they shot a gaze at each other and began giggling.

“And you claim to not be perfect for each other,” Opal protested.

“I miss the first few weeks when you weren’t confident enough around Asami to be your true irritable self. I swear one day I’ll gag you and tie you up!” 

“Meh, you’re not really my type but still, I’d enjoy that,” she answered, “but I’d have to decline, Bolin and Asami might get jealous,” she added as a whisper, seemingly only directed at Korra but loud enough on purpose for Asami to hear, who simply laughed again.

“Thanks for cheering me up, both of you. You’re great friends.”

“Ohh, roommate hug, come on!” Korra said before sweeping her friends into a fierce hug, lifting them off the floor.

“You’re crushing me, have you suddenly turned into Bo?”

“Stop complaining Mako,” Korra responded. Opal rolled her eyes. 

As Korra released them she saw a look on Asami’s face which meant she had had an idea. Korra grinned, for she knew all Asami’s ideas were great. _You know that’s objectively not true._

_Oh, shut up mind, can’t you see I love her._

_That’s the problem, you can’t love her!_

_I hate you stupid, motherfucking stupid voice of reason._

“Hello, Earth to Korra!” Opal said, waving a hand before her face. Korra realized she’d gotten lost in her thoughts and missed whatever brilliant thing Asami had said, which sent a small irrational wave of sadness through her.

“Sorry, got lost in my head a second, what did you say?”

“I suggested the three of us should relax, order food, and watch some terrible Varrick produced mover.”

“Let’s do it,” Korra gleamed.

They had fun mocking the film “Nuktuk: HERO OF THE SOUTH!!!” The lead actor looked eerily similar to Bolin, though Opal confirmed it couldn’t be him because the nipples were the wrong shape and shade. The other girls protested for they didn’t need or want specific information on Bolin’s nipples, which of course led to a very detailed description of them.

All three fell asleep on the couch, Korra and Asami huddled together. The green-eyed girl fell asleep first, on her arms no less, and Korra couldn’t help but stare. They had cuddled before, but after the kiss it felt more intimate to Korra. She’d cuddled closely many times with friends, including Opal, but it had never felt quite like this moment did. It had never felt so perfect. And suddenly Korra wanted to kiss her more and to touch her skin and be rid of the pesky clothing that didn’t allow them to be even closer. A half-asleep Opal saw her staring lovingly at Asami and whispered.

“The offer to murder Mako stands,” Korra showed her the middle finger, though on the inside she was glad for the words, thy were Opal’s twisted way to show her support. Opal just winked and began snoring. Soon Korra joined the other two in sleep. 

—

A very naked Asami kissed Korra with passion, first on the mouth and then all over her body, leaving lipstick marks and hickeys, until her mouth arrived at its destination between Korra’s tighs.

Asami looked up and their gazes met, they were full of love and primal arousal. Korra placed her hand on the back of the woman’s head and guided it to where she needed her. Asami’s tongue immediately began to work, skipping all manners of teasing.

“FUCK YES ASAMI!”

The girl simply added her fingers to accompany the tongue. The closer Korra came to the edge the faster Asami moved until the point when the southerner couldn’t resist anymore. 

Korra was about to come when she woke up and found herself in Tenzin’s class.

Apparently, the teacher hadn’t noticed her dozing off, which was a relief. _Did I just have a wet dream about Asami in class?_ And what a dream it had been, Korra could feel she was wet even after waking up. It was a bit embarrassing, but ultimately she didn’t even mind.

She looked at the clock and noticed she’d missed most of the lesson. _Fuck! I swore I would pay attention!_ This was the final lecture before the test, and they had been revising some concepts, revisions which Korra desperately needed but had missed becuase of a fucking wet dream of Asami. _Now I’m truly gonna fail…_ Then her parents came to mind, and she wondered how she would be able to face them and decided that lying would be the best option.

“Here I have next week’s exam, as you see it’s ready, so everything I’ve told you today about the content is in here. No cheating on my part, I hope that’s true on your end as well,” Tenzin spoke, showing them a sheet of paper with something printed on, presumably the test.

“Good luck, study a lot and have a good weekend. See you next week on Monday for the exam. Class dismissed.”

—

That evening Asami tried to help Korra to study, but history wasn't her field of expertise. Though Korra was grateful for the aid, the other girl was more of a distraction, especially every time she did a little hair flip that drove Korra crazy. Images of the dream kept conjuring themselves and she had to fight her urges.

“Asami this isn’t working,” Korra concluded.

“You can’t give up!” Asami tried to cheer her, though her words felt empty.

“I’ll just fail history and try to make up for it later, I know I can pass everything else in a breeze,” were the hopeless words to come out of her mouth. Korra was putting away the study materials when Asami’s idea face appeared.

“I know that look, what are you planning?”

“It’s a surprise, as I’m not even sure it’ll work. We’ll know tomorrow.”

“Just don’t give me false hope.”

“You’ve gotta find the light in the dark, Korra.”

“Has Tenzin told you that as well?”

“He has, very generic phrase but I guess it’s because I haven’t given him much to go on.”

“I think you should talk to him more freely, he’s a good man.”

“It wasn’t that long ago I believed my father was a good man.”

“He’s not like your father.”

“I know, I just find excuses to keep myself hidden from people.”

“You’ve always been very open with me, well except with the whole dad thing.”

“Yes, but you’re… different. I’ll do everything on my hands to help you pass that test.”

“Thanks ‘Sami, but you don’t have to.”

“I know, but I want to. You’re very special to me.”

—

The next day Asami arrived at Tenzin’s office early. It was Saturday and the University was mostly empty. The door was locked, but as that was to be expected she came prepared. She picked the lock, an ability she had learned in her childhood roaming around the villages close to the Sato-estate. 

The interior of the room was tidy and balanced, but with a million drawers and folders which would make her mission difficult. Still, Asami Sato got right to work. _For Korra._ She opened everything there was to open, searched inside, and then placed it back into place with a precision you can only learn from years of hands-on engineering. When she was done no one could even suspect someone had been there.

After almost twenty minutes of arduous searching, she found what she was looking for, the exam. She carefully took it from the drawer, but as she was about to snap a picture of it she heard footsteps on the hall outside. It had to be Tenzin. Asami quickly closed the drawer and placed the test on the inside of her jacket.

Tenzin opened the door, surprised that it was not locked and even more surprised Asami was already inside.

“Hello Tenzin,” she said, trying to maintain a calm and polite tone.

“Hello, how did you get in?”

“The door wasn’t locked.”

“Hmm, that’s strange. Still, it is not polite to invite oneself in without permission,” Tenzin spoke firmly.

“Sorry, I wasn’t thinking clearly. I’ve had a bunch of pretty bad days and it’s kinda messed with my mind.”

“Well, that’s what I’m here to help you with. Please, take a seat.”

“Could I go to the bathroom for a second? I truly want to open up, but I also need to sort my head first,” she said, knowing that no one would really be that nervous about asking what she just had.

“Of course,” Tenzin answered politely but clearly noticing that something was off. Asami truly had to come up with convincing material to make her weirdness seem justified. On the way to the bathroom it hit her, she could do what she’d been dreading from the beginning, talk about her own issues. _Can I do that? Korra encouraged me to do so. For Korra._

In the bathroom, she snatched a pic of the exam, which luckily hadn’t wrinkled inside her jacket. She also drank and splashed some water on her face before returning.

Tenzin was looking out the window, his eyes focusing on the ocean and the city beyond, not noticing Asami slip back in. She quickly opened the drawer where the exam had been and placed it back to its resting place until the students would have to face it.

“It’s a beautiful day, huh?” she said, still shocked that she’d pulled off her crazy plan. Honestly, this whole operation felt more like an impulsive Korra thing to do, and not something Asami would consider, but to help her friend she’d do anything.

“Take a seat, please. Are you ready to open up?” Tenzin asked sweetly, not wanting to force Asami into anything.

“I believe so.”

It was painful talking about herself, but she did. This was the first time in her life she had opened up to a therapist, about her inner feelings of not belonging and being undeserving of happiness, about the situation with her dad... Some of the things she told him she’d only told Korra. Even though there was pain there was also liberation, it was, as it was meant to be, therapeutic.

The session came to an end, Tenzin had said very few words, mostly focusing on listening.

“You did great Asami. Now that you have told me about your issues we can actually start working on fixing them. Admitting to our mental problems tends to be the first and most difficult step in overcoming them.”

They said their goodbyes programming another appointment for the following week. As soon as Asami was out of the college she texted Korra the picture of the exam.

—[IMAGE] ;)

—Is that the test!!! how did you even??!!!

—You know, picked Tenzin’s lock before our session, searched his office, found the test, hid it inside my jacket when he came, rushed to the bathroom to take a pic, returned it to the drawer when he was looking out the window

—WOW #NinjaAsami Thx you so much, you’re like the greatest most impressive person I’ve ever met!!!

Asami blushed at the compliment as she made her way home, where Korra would be waiting for her.


	16. The Crossroads Of Destiny (Aka, *author goes into hiding*)

_A battlefield littered with corpses everywhere the eyes could see stretched before Asami Sato. The stench of filth and blood swirled in the air as she was preparing for a dance with the blade._

_“‘Sami, accept the truth, you love me,” Korra spoke as their gazes locked onto the other. Both dressed in armor and sporting swords. They were about to engage in a duel._

_Asami’s eyes didn’t linger for long, they searched the fallen bodies, seeing a thousand known faces. Her mother Yasuko and her father Hiroshi, her nameless childhood friends, with whom she once upon a time used to feel the breeze while playing in the fields of green around the Sato Estate, her past relationships, Iroh and Mako, but also foggier figures like a middle school crush and her high school girlfriend Ginger, and many many more ranging from friends to coworkers. Korra, at least this nebulous version of her, would soon join the bodies and become carrion for crows._

_“It’s best I fight you now, If I don’t it will hurt too much, for both of us,” she stated with an air of finality, looking back at Korra. “We can still be friends, but nothing more!”_

_Asami Sato charged forward, ready to strike._

—

“From one to ten how big of a disaster will this double date be?” Asami asked Mako as they were driving towards the restaurant.

“Uhh, maybe an eight,” he sighed, not stoked with the idea.

“I still can’t believe Bolin talked us into this. Hopefully, it’s the fun kind of disaster.”

“I’ve never really been able to say ‘no’ to my brother. It will be fine.”

They drove the rest of the way in a silence that Asami felt should have been more comfortable than it actually was. It was never awkward to be silent with Korra.

They arrived at a luxurious restaurant to which Asami hadn’t been before, apparently, it had opened only a month ago.

“The Fried Ferret,” Mako read “doesn’t seem like a proper name for a place this classy.”

“I guess having a quirky name was the only way Opal could bully Bo into not going to a dumpster,” Asami reasoned.

“That theory would be correct,” said Opal as she and Bolin approached from behind.

“Narook’s isn’t that bad,” Bolin protested.

“Only you and Korra could ever enjoy that place. Mako is a disgusting cop who grew up in the streets, same as you, and even he has the decency to not eat there.”

“Hey, I’m right here.”

“Whatever, still a cop,” Opal muttered.

“If Korra likes the place it can’t be that horrid,” Asami added with a dreamy smile. _Korra_. Everyone looked at her suspiciously, Opal’s face communicated very clearly the message that she should dump Mako and get together with Korra. Or maybe it was just her mind projecting too much into a look. “What? She’s a great cook.”

“Let’s go inside,” Mako said with his brow furrowed.

At the table, most of the conversation was held by Bolin and Opal, Mako and Asami simply adding the occasional comment. Bo and Op together were a true force of nature, that managed to be equal amounts of cute and disgusting. They looked so happy together, Asami wondered if she could ever have that. Her eyes went over to her boyfriend Mako who was yawning.

“How’s work been?” she asked him, their companions too distracted by their own shenanigans.

“Fine,” he answered, and the silence between them returned. “Actually the chiefs’ wedding is coming up, she’s marrying some water nation girl, anyway I need a date for it.”

“When is it?” Asami asked entirely too distracted thinking of another water tribe girl.

“First Sunday next month.”

“I’ll have to check if I’m free,” she lied, as she knew for sure she had no plans. Asami just wasn’t sure if she wanted to go to a lesbian wedding, where one fiancee was a water tribe girl, as Mako’s date. Something didn’t feel right about it.

“Asami?” someone from behind called. It was a voice she hadn’t heard in years, the person it belonged to hadn’t been in her mind as more than a nebulous presence.

“Iroh?,” _Great, exactly what I need, an ex._

“It’s good to see you. What brings you here?” he asked. Iroh was a typically handsome man, muscular with angular firm features and golden eyes. There’d been a time when Asami had loved, or at least really liked him, but those days were long gone. _He’s still hot though_ , she thought, _not as hot as Korra_.

“We’re at a double date,” Asami answers politely, gesturing at her companions.

“Who’s this?” Mako asked bitterly.

“An ex.”

“That your new boyfriend,” Iroh said in a judgemental tone and smirked.

“...Yes,” she said confused by his sudden demeanor.

“Tsch, should’ve guessed you’d go after a guy that looks like a cheaper version of me.”

“What are you implying?”

“You never got over good old general Iroh. I don’t blame you, I tend to have that effect on gals. Well, today is your lucky day, I’ve been observing your silly date, and I can tell you’re bored. You’re still like an open book to me, dear Asami.” _What did I ever see in him?_ “My date over there is kinda being a bitch, want to get back together. We worked great!” there was a smug look on his face, he seemed convinced that Asami would say yes.

She was about to respond when Mako got up and walked menacingly over Iroh. Now even Bolin and Opal are following the interaction.

“Mako I can handle this,” Asami says annoyed with her boyfriend. 

“Leave now,” Mako threatens Iroh.

“Mako, please stop. I don’t need you to defend me,” but once again her words go ignored.

“Or what? You’ll stab me with those eyebrows?”

“You’d sound much more threatening if you didn’t have the whiny voice of a fourteen-year-old.”

“Please, Mako sto—”

“Asami, I'll handle this, don’t worry,” Mako stated, interrupting her.

“Handle it how?! Think you can threaten me?!” Iroh menacingly asked getting aggressively closer to Mako.

“Now kiss!” Opal shouted trying to lighten the mood. The boys ignored her while Asami and Bolin sent glares her way. She shrugged apologetically.

“I’m a Republic City Police Officer and I will arrest you if you don’t leave right now,” Mako said as he dug out his badge and grabbed Iroh by the shirt.

“Ok, ok, no need to get so aggressive geez,” Iroh said, and left, not before winking in Asami’s direction.

“Are you alright,” her boyfriend said as he turned towards her.

“Fuck you, Mako,” she said, fury seeping into her voice.

“What?! I was trying to take care of you!”

“I don’t need you to take care of me, especially not when I explicitly tell you it’s not necessary. I can take care of myself.”

“But he was being rude, can’t I defend my girlfriend?”

“I asked you to stop, instead you threatened to fucking arrest him. I don’t want guys fighting over me. Oh, and who is this girlfriend you’re talking about, I don’t see her.”

The last statement hurt Mako. Opal and Bolin were watching with their mouths agape.

“Asami, I—”

“We’re done,” she said as she ran off the restaurant.

—

Korra was whistling as she approached the apartment. She’d nailed the test, all thanks to Asami and her ninja abilities. During the evening she’d been out, celebrating with her classmates, more out of social expectations than the desire to party, but she’d somewhat enjoyed it. Now what she really wanted was to tell Asami the good news.

As she entered the apartment however all her good mood went out of the window as she heard Asami sob. Korra hastily dropped everything she had and rushed to Asami’s room, where she found her crying on the bed.

Korra approached her carefully and took her hand.

“‘Sami, I’m here for you. What do you want?”

“Just hold me please,” the crying girl said between sobs.

Korra climbed onto the bed and wrapped Asami between her arms in a tight hug. Her friend leaned into her, her crying only growing louder. Neither of them knew how much time they spent like that when Asami’s wailing finally stopped.

“I broke up with Mako,” she confessed. _Oh_. Korra simply held her tighter, she needed to be there for her friend.

“Do you want anything to eat? Drink?” Korra asked, guessing Asami would be hungry. She simply nodded.

“I’ll be right back,” she said as she rose and quickly made her way into the kitchen. She returned soon after with a simple sandwich and a glass of water.

Asami ate in silence, only speaking when she was done.

“Thanks, Korra.”

“Anytime. Is there something else I can do for you?”

“Can we cuddle and go to sleep?”

“Of course,” she answered with a smile.

—

Early in the next morning Korra violently knocked on Mako’s door. After almost a full minute he came to open, still sleepy and dressed in his pajamas.

“Korra? What are you doing here trying to destroy my door?”

Emotionally he seemed perfectly fine, unfazed from yesterday's events. This made Korra’s blood boil even more.

“How dare you?!” she accused him.

“What are you talking about? Look, I need to get ready for work,” he answers unfazed. Korra enters and violently pushes Mako back.

“How dare you hurt Asami!”

“Hurt her? She broke up with me!” Mako protested, finally grasping what Korra’s anger was about.

“Don’t make excuses, she spent most of the night crying because of you. She’s the most wonderful thing that ever happened to you and you simply throw it away by being a fucking idiot,” Korra pushed Mako again, this time making him land hard on the floor.

“Korra you’re out of your mind!”

Tears were in Korra’s eyes as she kicked Mako hard. His nose began bleeding.

“You aren’t an orphan boy in the streets of Republic City anymore, you need to grow the fuck up, realize that not everyone is your little brother who needs to be taken care of, and stop being afraid of emotional connections!” Some of Korra’s previous frustrations were sliding into her speech. She was about to kick Mako again when he rolled out of the way and grabbed her leg.

“Stop! Do you think this is what Asami would want! For you to come here to take revenge or defend her honor or some shit.”

“I don’t care, you deserve this!” Korra shouted, feeling as if her whole body was on fire from all the rage. Korra’s attacks, however, were unfocused and Mako could dodge them easily.

“Are you trying to hospitalize and cripple me for life, like you did Kuvira!”

And Korra froze, collapsing into the ground at the mention of that name.

“I have to go work now, I expect you to be gone when I come back,” Mako spoke, quickly heading to his bedroom to dress, and then leaving the apartment.

 _Kuvira_. Images, flashes of what she’d done haunted her mind. She trembled and sweated, incapable of getting up. That whole incident was why she’d looked for help managing her anger issues. Tenzin had helped her, she should be fucking cured.

_What was different this time? Why did I snap?_

And the answer came as a sweet and terrible whisper to her mind.

 _Asami_.

It was at that moment that Korra realized she could never be with Asami, not the way she wanted. Loving the emerald-eyed engineer was turning her back into a monster she had fought very hard to leave behind.

—

Asami was usually the analytical, numbers and hard data, kind of girl. But when in extreme emotional distress her mind turned to fantasy and poetry, to the realm of the abstract and the metaphor. 

_Sword clashed against sword in a dance that seemed eternal, until finally Asami’s blade connected with Korra, sending her tumbling to the ground, grunting and bleeding, among all the other bodies. She gave the corpse one quick look, nonchalantly wiped the blood from her blade, and began to walk away._

_“Finish the job, coward! Or I’ll live forever” Korra shouted from the ground._

_“You will die soon enough, that wound is not one you can survive.”_

_“We both know that’s not true,” she spat after her._

_“Goodbye Korra, you’re dead to me,” she said walking away towards wherever the wind would blow her._

What her mind was telling her was quite simple to interpret. _You hurt everyone you form a deep relationship with, that’s a fact. Therefore you cannot form a relationship of anything more than friends with Korra, or you’ll push her away. Forever. Like mom, like your childhood friends, like dad, like Mako and everyone else. And the fault will only be yours. Like it always is, because you're a worthless piece of shit._


	17. Winter Warmth (Aka, Korra Depressed Writer AU)

The final hues of autumn’s warmth had faded away, winter had arrived in Republic City. Korra noted that where there used to be light and color now only withes and grays dominated. Of course, if you knew where to look you’d see a thousand shades of blue in the crystalline snow that covered all, you’d fixate in the lights and decorations people put up to fight the cold, and most of all you’d hear the children singing a happy warm song. 

Korra tended to be good at finding these things, but no this time. Maybe never again, for her heart was broken and there was no fixing it.

Interactions with Asami were rare and contrived, they only talked to each other when necessary. It seems that in sacrificing any hope for a relationship their easy-going friendship was dying too.

One day, walking alone in the streets, Korra’s feet carried her to Kuvira’s home. The two women hated each other and had abundant reason to do so. Still, Korra wanted to face her and apologize, something she’d never been able to do, maybe then her shadow would stop haunting her. She tried knocking on the door, but no answer came. Maybe she didn’t live here anymore, maybe she was working, or, most likely, she was ignoring her. Korra walked away wondering what else she had expected to find but the blistering cold.

She made her way to a park and sat down on a bench. People were walking by, be it with their pets, their family, their significant other, their friends… As a distraction from observing that which could only make her sadder she dug her notebook and opened a blank page. Writing always calmed her down.

At first, she attempted to continue with a novel she’d been working on for some time, a great fantasy epic, but she simply couldn’t. She tried to use her imagination, but the ink was dry or, more accurately, frozen. She needed to write something emotional and cathartic, something that would allow her to open up. Poetry was the answer, she’d use her feelings as a muse. After half an hour of fiddling, she was left with some semi-decent verses which she simply decided to call “Winter”.

**_Winter_ **

_The mind says:_

_Seasons come, seasons pass_

_they never stay for long_

_like a blanket or ethereal mask._

_The next one is always knocking along._

_The heart says:_

_Seasons come, seasons stay._

_Snow, the winter forlorn,_

_forever a cold blanket for us all._

_There's no knocking down the ice. Out no way._

What made her stop writing was the sound of her phone. She answered, her parents were calling. The conversation with them flowed easily, they laughed and talked about how life was going. Korra heard Naga bark in the back. This awakened in her a feeling of homesickness.

“Can I come to visit on winter break?” she asked.

“Of course sweety, we were counting on it. Will you bring any of your friends this time?” her mom sweetly asked.

“I don’t know. Opal and Bolin are dating now and they’ll probably spend the festivities with her family.”

“Wait, they weren’t dating the last solstice? We bought them those matching couples jumpers.”

“I know, it’s ridiculous how long they took to actually make it official.”

“So is it only you then? What about this new girl, Asami?”

Korra hadn’t considered the possibility of inviting Asami, but now it was tempting. Going to a new location could help rekindle their friendship and bring balance to their lives again. Besides, Asami didn’t have a family, not anymore, Korra thought it might be good for her to have a proper family solstice celebration.

“I’ll ask her,” Korra said, as even if it sounded like a great idea a little voice inside her head was telling her it wouldn’t happen, she’d noticed the coldness had flowed both ways. 

Luckily for Korra, when asked, Asami accepted. It seems that finally there would be a little flicker of warmth in her long cold winter.


	18. The Solstice (Aka, Christmas) - part I

Asami loved flying. The clouds soaring peacefully at the sides and all of civilization at her feet, walls and borders a tiny grain of sand against the vastness of the Earth. In the sky, she felt on top of the world. The more logical part of her was also fond of it, because of the mathematical and mechanical side that kept planes in the air. While other people read, slept, or watched movers she made calculations in her head and imagined ways to improve the engines. Even the annoying passengers she had to suffer as she no longer had access to her private jet, weren’t too much of a bother. It was the first time since the breakup, and her decision to not love Korra, that she’d felt whole again.

—

Korra was hella scared of flying. Any time she had to step foot on a plane she trembled, and her voice shook. She knew it was an irrational fear, Asami had told her that according to the data it was one of the safest ways to travel, but that’s the things about feelings, logic and rationale have little to do with them. It’s not like she’d had any traumatic experience related to flying, for no reason at all it had always terrified her. This was partially why she’d originally sailed to Republic City.

Asami sat beside her on the window seat, looking outside mesmerized. She wished to take her hand for comfort, her fears did tend to go away when holding her, but they were still at a weird place, the coldness still lay between them even if they were interacting more once again.

She decided that the best decision would be to listen to some relaxing music and attempt to sleep.

“Korra, look we are here,” Asami said while excitedly looking out the window. Indeed the plain was soaring above Harbor City, capital of the South.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? See that huge palace over there, that’s where my ancestors used to live. Now is the seat of government,” Korra said, still groggy from having been woken.

“Where’s your home?”

“It’s in a village close to the city, that mount is obscuring it from view.”

“Doesn’t look that close.”

“You can reach the city in a couple of minutes if you slide down the mountain on an otter penguin.”

“Is that safe? For humans and animals?” Asami seemed genuinly concerned, Korra just laughed heartily.

“Don’t worry, people here have been doing it for centuries. I’ll take you!” Korra said with a grin.

“You missed this place, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, when I was younger I just wanted to leave and never look back, but now I love returning here. I prefer living in Republic City, but I do at times get homesick.”

Asami was about to grab Korra’s hand but seemed to hesitate. Korra noticing this reached out and took it herself.

“We are gonna have a great time,” the green-eyed girl says, looking at Korra’s eyes.

“Damm well we will ‘Sami.”

—

“Mom, dad!” Korra shouted and rushed over to hug them, leaving her bag behind. Asami followed at a slower pace, taking Korra’s bag along the way, smiling at the family reunion, and trying to keep melancholy thoughts out of her mind.

“You must be Asami!” the woman greeted her, “I’m Senna, Korra’s mom.”

“It’s great to meet you,” Asami said stretching her hand for an introduction. Instead of taking it, Senna hugged her.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Korra’s told us so much about you!” Asami hugged Senna back, it felt like a mother’s hug.

When they parted Asami diverted her attention to the bulky man beside them.

“You’re Tonraq, right? Nice to meet you too.” The man chuckled profoundly and offered her hand for Asami to shake. She took the hand and shook strongly, Tonraq seemed the kind of man who appreciated a firm handshake, and Asami was much stronger than she looked.

“Firm shake! I like this one,” he chuckled again.

They began making their way to the car when Asami noticed she was still carrying Korra’s bag. She decided to throw it at the girl, who almost caught it before it fell to the ground.

Korra pouted, it was cute, and both her parents and Asami laughed brightly.

—

During the ride to Korras’ parents’ home, soft solstice music was playing from the radio, and the family loudly and out of tune sang along to it. Asami smiled but was a little too awkward to join in. In a romantic song about missing one’s love, Korra changed the name of the lover to that of her polar-bear-dog, Naga. She clearly missed the animal with a passion. Saying the name in a romantic context could be interpreted disturbingly, but that was a kind of twisted humor only Opal could use with a straight face.

—

_ Naga, Naga, Naga…  _ That was the only thought in Korra’s head during the ride back. She sang along to the radio and made idle conversation, but her mind was with her furry best friend.

As soon as the car stopped Korra hopped out and ran to the backyard. She faintly heard her parents in the background telling her to help carry the bags. There, camouflaged amongst the snow Naga was peacefully snoring. Korra pets her head and was about to leave the doggo to have her rest, as impatient as she was the animals’ need came first. However, when she turned her back to Naga the polar-bear-dog tackled her to the ground and began to furiously lick her. As soon as the initial shock was gone Korr began laughing in joy and returning the love, scratching and petting some more.

Asami arrived at the backyard as soon as Korra had gotten out of the ground.

“‘Sami, come here to meet my best friend.”

Asami chuckled briefly.

“You being best-friends with a polar-bear-dog is somehow perfect. It’s just so you,” Asami stepped closer to them “Can I pet him?”

“It’s her, and yes, but be careful. Go slowly and try to not seem threatening,” Asami listened to the instructions and soon enough was lovingly petting Naga, who on her part licked her. Soon enough Asami too was tackled to the ground, much to Korra’s amusement.

As Asami was busy with Naga a wicked idea crossed Korra’s mind. She made a snowball and shoved it on Asami’s neck when the girl was getting up. She shrieked.

“You’ll regret that,” Asami said with fire in her eyes.

A snow battle, in which Naga was a neutral agent of chaos helping and bothering both sides, ensued.

By the time Senna came to fetch them, they were soaked, freezing, and laughing.

“I won,” Asami teased Korra.

“Liar! You definitely didn’t,” she answered in mock offense.

Naga decided this was the perfect time to quick snow over both of them.

“It seems Naga came out victorious,” Senna told them and handed a treat to the dog. “Come, I’ll show you to your rooms. Korra you’ll take your old one and Asami you’ll be staying in the guestroom.”

Senna guided them upstairs and let them settle. Asami left her bags in the dormitory and walked to Korra’s room.

“So this is where tiny Korra and teenage Korra used to live. I was expecting something livelier.”

“They’ve taken down the posters and such, but it’s true that there this wasn’t the liveliest place. I spent most of my time outside with Naga.”

“Well, there’ll be enough time to snoop about your past in the coming days, right now I’m freezing and need a shower.”

“Go ahead, the bathroom is at the end of the hallway.”

As Asami went ahead to get showered Korra looked around some more, opening all the closets and boxes in the room. There really wasn’t much to find, her time within these four walls had truly been little, mostly she had only slept here as there was no internet in the village, the tv was downstairs and so were the comfiest places to read.

She loved being home, but this room wasn’t it. A weird feeling hit her, not one of nostalgia but one of yearning for nostalgia. The one thing that did bring back memories was finding her old book collection and Avatar: The Last Airbender DVDs. She decided then and there that one evening they’d all watch them together, her and Asami cuddling, and she’d convince the girl that it was a good show.

At her next discovery, Korra blushed intently, it was her old racy magazines, which she’s secretly obtained as a teenager (she knew her parents had found them years ago, but it still embarrassed and bothered her). There was nothing as outrageous as porn, looking at them now it was all pretty tame stuff, only models, male and female, in swimsuits and such. Thinking back at the attention she’d paid the female ones she really should have figured out she wasn’t straight much sooner. 

With that line of thought, Kuvira came to mind. The horror in the woman’s face as Korra had looked down flashed in front of her eyes, and then an eerily similar look on Mako’s face, a look caused by her love of Asami Sato. It was all a steep reminder to be nothing more than friends and lock her crush away deep down in the darkest confines of her mind.

—

For Asami, the days were passing in a flash. She connected with Tonraq over a mutual interest in vehicles, in fact, they fixed and improved the family snowmobile together. With Senna she spent time in the kitchen, it was easy to see where Korra’s culinary abilities steemed from. Asami had a blast cooking with her, and thanks to all the lessons she’d been having she only almost burned down the house once. Most of her day was spent with Korra however, as she never seemed to have enough of the girl with all her endless passion, energy, and kindness. As promised they went penguin sliding, they also visited Harbor City a lot, Korra enjoyed showing her all the places from her childhood, like the school which she swears had shrunk over time. There were many more snow-related shenanigans, from fights to building forts or snowmen. Naga was also very present, as Korra and her pet were unwilling to ever get separated (which Asami didn’t mind, both were very cute and even cuter together).

The best times though were the evenings, which they all spent together in the family’s’ living room, chatting idly and more often than not sipping hot chocolate while a fire flickered in the background and a movie or show played on the tv. Korra even made them watch Avatar and Asami had to recognize it wasn’t *that* bad (secretly she rather enjoyed the serious parts, but she wasn’t about to grant Korra such an outrageous victory). The nicest thing about it was the feeling of belonging to a family, something Asami hadn’t felt since she was little. Tonraq and Senna were some of the kindest people she’d ever met, and they assured her she would always be welcome in their home and hearth.

At night, when no one could see her, Asami shed tears, sad melancholy ones but also tears of happiness.


	19. The Solstice (Aka, Christmas) - part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is Korrasami day, so enjoy this new chapter! (honestly, the chapter coming out today was a pure coincidence, but a happy one)

Asami was awakened by a thump in her bed. For a few seconds, her heart rate accelerated in fear before she turned her still sleepy head and saw a grinning Korra laid down beside her. Her heart rate was still accelerated, but for a completely different reason.

“Morning ‘Sami.”

“Morning… It’s early, what are  _ you  _ doing up?”

“Today is the Solstice! Ever since I was little I’ve been unable to sleep today.”

“So you are saying not all mornings are evil?”

“There’s one decent morning a year. Not a great record for them. Now get up, come on!”

“Five more minutes...”

“‘Sami...”

“Ugh, fine,” Asami conceded slowly getting up from the bed.

“I’ll see you downstairs, don’t take long!” Korra enthusiastically told her, before darting off the room.

_ Solstice. Come on, Asami face the day with a smile.  _ Ever since her mothers’ passing the Solstice had been a somber day for Asami, but this year she was with a wonderful family, the family of the woman she loved. 

_ I love her as a friend, we can’t be more. I don’t want to hurt her.  _ She tried to weakly reason with herself.

She quickly showered and dressed, to head downstairs and find a table filled to the brink with delicious breakfast, smelling of many pleasant aromas, from sweet to fragrant. There were fruits, homemade cookies and bread, butter and sausage, oatmeal porridge with plenty of different toppings, chocolates and other sweets, at least two cakes, and even a few things Asami didn’t recognize which must be Southern Water Nation dishes. It made her mouth water.

“Wow, this is a lot of breakfast,” Asami said. The family, who were all sitting around the table, chuckled.

“It’s traditional to make a ton of food for the Solstice and then eat the leftovers during the rest of the month. Don’t worry it’s not all for today,” Senna sweetly explained. If her tone had been different it might have come as condescending, what she said was pretty obvious, but from the mother she only detected care. 

“I doubt there are many leftovers with these two at the table,” she spoke signaling at Korra and Tonraq, who had their plates filled to the brink with food. Never had two people been so clearly related in Asami’s eyes.

“Even their power has limits,” Senna answered with a smirk.

The father and daughter tried to say something, but all the sounds that came from their food-stuffed mouths were unintelligible. 

—

“Make sure Asami doesn’t become a popsicle,” Senna told her daughter, “and you Asami don’t let Korra and Naga out of your sight, one year they started a fire!”

“If they start a fire at least I won’t freeze. Glass half full,” Asami answered. Seeing Asami joke around with her mother made Korras’ heart flutter. This interaction felt right like nothing else ever had in life. The emotions the words caused her were comparable to that only the most passionate poetry did. 

“Come on, let’s go or we’ll be late,” Korra said while dragging Asami out of the house and waving goodbye to her parents.

The girls hopped into Naga’s back and headed into town. Whenever they rode the polar-bear-dog Asami had to hold onto Korra with all her strength. The sensation of the arms wrapping around her stomach for dear life was otherworldly. Needless to say, the rides used to be very silent, both guiltily enjoying the proximity.

Their destination was the Spirit Fair, in the town center, but before they arrived a familiar sight to Korra made them stop.

“Kya! Didn’t know you were back south,” Korra greeted the woman who was almost like an aunt to her. She was on the deck of her little ship she used to travel the world. It reminded her of the boat she’d used to sail north, with its white and blue water tribe patterns, except this one was motored and had a cabin.

“Hi,” Kya answered with a lack of enthusiasm that wasn’t typical of her.

“Something wrong?” Korra asked, dismounting from Naga’s back, immediately missing the feel of Asami’s arms.

“Nothing you need to worry about. Will you introduce me to your girlfriend?”

Both Korra and Asami became flustered and began shaking and blushing.

“She’s not my girlfriend, we’re just friends.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, we are.”

“No.”

“Yes”

“Korra, I basically invented the gaydar. I can tell you both want to rip the other’s clothes off,” Kya spoke nonchalantly, letting Korra hang in shock as she walked over to greet Asami. “I’m Kya. Not blood-related but I’m Korras’ cool lesbian aunt.”

Asami, having mostly gotten over the embarrassment, decided to continue Kya’s game. “I’m Asami, Korra’s cool bisexual friend.”

“Correction, you’re Korra’s future girlfriend, possibly even wife!” Before thinking of an answer Asami looked over at Korra, who in part was looking at her, and couldn’t avoid blushing again.

“Oh, definitely future wife,” Kya added, satisfied.

“Kya what’s wrong? Something was worrying you when we arrived,” Korra changed the subject.

“Oh it's nothing, I just don’t know what to do with my boat. I need to get it up to Republic City but my honeymoon is kind of in the middle. I don’t want to make another journey back south and sail it all the way to the city.”

“Wait, honeymoon?!” Korra said, mouth agape. “When are you getting married? To whom?”

Kya looked down, ashamed as she answered. “The weddings’ already happened,” she held up her hand to show a ring.

“Why didn’t you invite, heck why didn’t you even tell me anything?” Korra asked, she was feeling confused and a little hurt. There was a tense silence before Kya spoke.

“Kuvira was invited. She’s Lins’, my wife (spirits it feels good to say that), sisters’ adopted daughter, she was invited and accepted said invitation before I connected the dots of who she was. I’m sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you. I also convinced Opal not to tell you. I truly wish you could’ve been there.” 

Korra’s inside hurt at hearing what had happened.  _ Fucking Kuvira of all people _ . 

“Lin as in Lin Beifong the Republic City chief of police?” Asami jumped into the conversation. Korra understood from the look she sent her way that she was changing topics to stop her pain. For further comfort, the engineer tentatively grabbed her hand. _ Asami is the sweetest _ .

“Yup, Lin’s my wife.”

“Spirits! I almost attended that wedding as my ex-boyfriends’ date. He uh… asked me the night we broke up,” Asami added, the last part clearly still hurt her. Korra squeezed her hand.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but now you’re free to date your actual soulmate, 100% confirmed by science!” Kya answered with a grin that didn’t feel entirely natural. Korra felt bad then, Kya hadn’t excluded her on purpose and it clearly hurt her too, she was only protecting her. Younger Korra might have blown up at that, insisting she was mature and didn’t need it, actually mature Korra is grateful for it, it shows the woman truly cares about her.

“Are you on your honeymoon now?” Korra questioned.

“I wish, but it’s about to start. I love my wife with all my heart but she’s a workaholic to the bone who couldn’t attend her honeymoon until weeks after the wedding.”

“Kya, we can take your boat up to Republic City,” Korra suggested, trying to prove she wasn’t mad.

“What?!” the other two women exclaimed in unison. “We can?” Asami added.

“Instead of taking a plane back we could sail! I’ve already done this before, and this boat actually has a bed and a bathroom.”

“But, but you can’t just, I mean you need to plan something like this. You can’t just simply do it. What would our route be? Food? And the timing, would be back to uni in time? And sharks, weren’t there sharks last time? So many variables.”

“Where’s your sense of adventure! We’ll be pirates in the high seas arr!” Asami giggled in response.

“We’d be alone on that small boat for weeks...”  _ Oh _ , Korra hadn’t thought about that. The idea had suddenly gone from one more impulsive Korra shenanigan to somehow the best and worst thing she’d ever conjured up in her mind.

“This is so good!” Kya spoke while roaring in laughter. “I’m literally  _ shipping  _ you! But seriously, I’d be eternally grateful if you do this, I could even gather all the supplies for you.”

“What do you say, Asami? Wanna do this?” Korra could see a million different thoughts, worries, and emotions reflected in the engineer’s perfect face, but the moment their eyes met (an occurrence which happened awfully often, not that she minded) she knew what the answer would be.

“I’m probably not gonna sleep in a few nights trying to account for all the variables, but yes, I want to do this.”

“The S S Korrasami will be ready to sail in a couple of days!” Kya reassured them with a huge grin. Korra and Asami shared a skeptical side-eyed look.

“Korrasami? As a writer, I don’t think that ship name would stick.”

“Seems a little cumbersome, something shorter and catchier would work better,” Asami added.

“Shut up you two, alongside the gaydar I invented shipping.”

—

The Spirits Glacier Festival was the living, breathing image of what a solstice celebration should be like. It looked and smelled like solstice did in books, movers, and the hearts of children. There were tents of all colors set up in the snow-covered streets, they sold all kinds of festive decorations and foods. The solstice lights hung above them, their shapes were beautiful even if they weren’t on. In the main plaza, a huge decorated solstice pine towered above happy couples and families enjoying the fair.

“When I was a child I dreamt of coming to a true Spirit Festival during the solstice. Of course, all those hopes and dreams vanished when… you know.” Korra squeezed her hand.  _ Wait, had they been holding hands all the time without noticing?! Well, If I let her go now It will seem weird _ .

As already was tradition in the trip Korra enthusiastically showed her around, with no organization, this time guiding Asami to her favorite booths. They ate delicious pastries and drank spirit tea that warmed their throats gently. Asami searched for gifts for Korras’ parents, berating herself for not doing so sooner, ultimately finding some pretty floral decorations for their home.

“‘Sami, come here,” Korra led her to a booth selling flowers that seemed made of ice, they probably were made of glass. “Which one of these do you think is the prettiest?” After a little thinking, Asami pointed at the one shaped like a lotus. Korra bought it, and led Asami under the solstice pine.

“It’s a tradition here to gift one of these to the most important person in one’s life that year,” Korra said looking at her with a snow-melting smile. “It’s not necessarily romantic,” she hastily added in mild panic. Asami, as gracefully as she could, took the flower. It was beautiful and delicate, shining like a jewel under the sun.

“Thanks, Korra, you’ve also been the most important person in my life last year.”

“Oh, what about Mako?”

“What about him? He was a mediocre boyfriend with whom I broke up, you’re a… friend whom I want to have close the rest of my life,” without thinking she enveloped Korra in a long embrace, which might look very romantic to others, but she didn’t care, she only cared about the girl in her arms. Korra returned her affections.  _ Don’t hurt her _ , was the sad command from her mind that ended the hug.

“I have another gift for you, I want to give it now as it’s a little personal, and I don't know if you’ll like it,” Korra said. Asami was panicking inside, trying to hold together the cracking dam that was keeping her feelings from becoming overwhelming.

Korra took a small rectangular gift from her pocket. The wrapping paper was haphazardly applied, and Asami knew in some instinctive way that Korra’d done it herself trying her very best. An image of Korra sitting on the floor with her tongue out in concentration trying to wrap the gift conjured itself in her head, and she couldn’t help but dreamily smile at the cuteness.

“Asami?” she noticed she’d been daydreaming for a while and took the packet. She wasn’t gentle with the paper, but ripped it, wanting to see what was inside. A small pocket-sized book greeted her. The cover was light brown with the title written in black letters: Words from the Heart and Soul.

“It’s a collection of my best poem and short texts, most of them have never been read by anyone, but I want you to have them. I remember how much you liked The Immortal Man’s Letter so I thought you might appreciate this.”

Tears fell from Asami’s eyes, she knew this was Korra giving her heart to her.

“I love it, so much. Thank you. Now I feel bad for not getting you anything so important.”

“Never feel bad for that, you spending the solstice with me is gift enough. The first poem in there is dedicated to you if you wanted to read it.”

Asami oppened the book and searched for the first composition. It didn’t have a title.

_ A glass flower can shatter _

_ Every step can be the first in a new journey and the last in an old one. _

_ Every door opened can lead to a new world or likely to darkness, allure. _

_ No path is forever, even bricks can shiver _

_ Fear can make one stop, for it’s a weapon, like every feeling, a gilded gun _

_ Smile, let us keep walking. _

_ For with words and your fun _

_ your eyes and your heart _

_ your hands and your soul. _

_ You guide me to the sun. _

—

Asami read the poem in her angelical voice.  _ You guide me to the sun,  _ Korra reflected on her own verse, she meant sun as something good that brings light and life, but which can also burn. It’s how she felt about a relationship with Asami, and the main reason she didn’t kiss her right then and there. 

“I guess this is why you gave me the flower,” Asami says, her eyes not yet dry. Korra looked at her questioningly, a bit self-conscious about what’d she’d written.

“I love it,” Asami assured her.

—

Delicious food had been eaten, solstice tracks had been listened and sang along to, and now was time for gifts. Korra and Asami had bought each other books and nerdy figurines they knew the other would be interested in. To both of the girls, Korra’s parents had bought a Pai-Sho board which they could use when bored in the apartment. Kya had dropped by to leave a present addressed to “Korrasami,” it was a pair of matching sweaters for a couple, needless to say, Korra was pretty embarrassed. Naga got a polar bear-dog sweater sewn by Senna herself. Korra’s parents also accepted with a smile the decorations Asami had bought them. As these and all other presents had been given it was finally time to call it a day.

“Good night, and merry solstice,” were the last words they all shared before hugging warmly like a family was supposed to and heading to their respective rooms. 

Asami had no intention of sleeping, that would only bring forth the nightmares and draw the warmth off her chest. Instead, she spent the night reading Korras’ literature, falling more in love with the girl at every word she reached, not bothering to deny any feeling, though still resisting to act on them. She never ever wanted to hurt Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! These last ones haven't had any comments, is it because you aren't liking them or simply because there was nothing for you to say? Please leave feedback if you want, I get worried if everyone's silent.
> 
> As I don't know if I'll publish another chapter before Christmas day I'll say it here:  
> Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays to those of you who celebrate something else!


	20. Hearts Beating at the Rhythm of the Waves (Aka, They're pirates! Gay pirates!)

Asami stared dumbfounded at her phone. It was early in the morning, the cool brisk air of the South pole was making her shiver. She and Korra were over by the docks as Kya was showing them how everything worked in the boat. Midway through her explanation Asami’s phone vibrated. She took it nonchalantly, expecting it to be spam or something of the sort, instead, it was a short message from her father.

-Asami, I love you and I’m sorry. I hope one day you can forgive me for all I’ve said and done, though I would understand if you don’t. When I pass Future Industries will be yours. Best regards, dad.

A thousand thoughts were fighting for dominance within her. This text felt completely out of left field, Hiroshi shouldn’t even know her current number. What had motivated her father to send it? Did he really mean what he said? Last time she’d seen him was not a pleasant memory (except for the part where she’d kissed Korra).

“Asami?” Korra asked, worriedly.

“It’s alright, I’ll tell you later,” she said putting her phone away. Kya quickly finished showing them around.

“Wellp, I’m done. Remember that sound travels quite far in the water, so be careful when having sex! Oh, and if anything happens to my ship I will set Lin free to hunt and destroy both of you. Believe me, there’s no hiding or running from her. Now, I’ve got a honeymoon to attend!” Kya hugged goodbye to the two of them.

—

Her parents had come to wish them goodbye. Korra always felt a tinge of sadness at leaving the south, but today that feeling was overwhelmed by her excitement for the coming journey. It was new year’s eve, she wished they could’ve stayed to celebrate the new year with her parents, but if they left a day later there’s no chance they’d be in time for classes to resume, as Asami had very detailedly and comprehensively explained in a diagram that was a little too much for Korra’s insect brain to comprehend.

Asami hugged farewell to Tonraq and Senna, and patted Naga in the head, before stepping into the ship.

“Mom, Dad, I’ll miss you. I promise I’ll come to visit again as soon as I can,” Korra reassured her parents before stepping in for a hug of her own.

“We’ll miss you too sweetie, please call us as soon as you arrive in Republic City,” Senna spoke sweetly.

“I will,” she answered.

“Have a safe journey,” her dad wished her. Korra simply smiled and nodded at him as an answer.

One last farewell was left; Naga, the best polar bear-dog in the whole wide universe. Korra hugged her pet tightly, who was whining, sad that her owner and best friend was leaving once again.

“Naga, I promise someday soon I’ll find a good place for you to live in Republic City, meanwhile take good care of my parents,” she patted the dogs’ head before boarding their vehicle.

Asami had started the motor, she’d told Korra she’d never been behind the wheel on a boat, but the engineer seemed to be in her natural habitat in any vehicle. Korra supposed her friend had probably spent the night investigating everything there’s to know about sailing, wanting everything to go without a hitch. She smiled at the mental image. For several months now Asami had been a constant in her mind. Asami’s’ smile, and eyes, and voice, and body, and personality, and intelligence, and lips...

They waved at her parents one final time before they disappeared from view.

—

“Look ‘Sami, dolphin-cats!” Korra said as she came to stand beside her against the railing, the breeze making her hair flow beautifully. There indeed were dolphin-cats jumping amongst the blue waves, almost as beautiful as Korra.

“I see them,” Asami assured her friend. “As a kid I loved them, they were my favorite animal. I think I read last night that seeing them at sea brings good luck.”

“I know they were your favorites, that’s why I pointed them out.”

“I don’t remember having mentioned that,” Asami told her.

“Oh, you mentioned it in passing like, uh… two months ago, when we walked past the zoo.”

“You remembered that?”

“I remember everything you tell me,” Korra blushed and quickly continued talking to cover it up. “We should go to the zoo someday when we get back, just the two of us.”

“Sure. It’s a date,” Asami answered without thinking, berating herself when she took notice of her words.

“My dad texted me in the morning,” Asami confessed after some minutes of silence and comfort.

“Fuck. What did he say?”

“Here, read for yourself,” she said and passed the phone to Korra. The gentle seconds it took her to understand the text were agonizing.

“Will you forgive him?”

“I don’t know.”

Asami wanted to say yes, but she couldn’t, of course, she couldn’t. Over the years her dad had harmed both her and others in despicable ways, and she wasn’t sure if that was something that could be forgotten or forgiven. She hadn’t told Korra everything about her father yet, mostly because it was her last big secret, and she was keeping it as a safety wall from the southerner.

“This is your decision to make, whatever you choose I and all your friends will support you,” Korra, ever sweet and loving Korra, assured her. 

—

“Arr, I’m a pirate!” Korra shouted, surprising Asami, who giggled in response. She was wearing an eye patch and wielding what seemed like a toy sword.

“Where’d you find that?”

“In a trunk, princess.”

“Princess?”

“Aye, I’m the mighty pirate who boarded a royal ship, kidnaping the Republics’ beautiful princess, and is holding her, you, for ransom.”

“Mighty pirate, may I please go home,” Asami said, continuing the roleplay.

“Not until I have my shining gold, beautiful. Your entire weight!”

“But I’m light as a feather,” she mocked offense. “May I ask you, captain Korra, why did you go down the ruffians’ path.”

“Tsch, got tired of the noble and the wealthy, you are all the same. You think liberty is something you can give or take on a whim but to your people, freedom is as essential as air. Without it, there is no life, only death, and drowning. Out on the seas living a life of anarchy with no masters or gods, only my brothers and sisters, flowing with the whims of the ocean and the wind, free of all chains, I truly feel like myself. I never did while living on your pathetic excuse for a kingdom.”

Asami was impressed with Korra’s ability to come up with a whole speech on the spot, this motivated her to not break character, but continue whatever silliness they were engaging in.

“I’ve always made my greatest effort to treat my people fairly, and so have my mother and father and all their ancestors going back to ancient times.”

“Have you ever heard the people sing around a fire in a cold night, with stale bread as their only food, while the nobles and the bourgeoise feast on the produce of their hard labor?” the princess shook her head, and looked away with shame.

“Didn’t think so, there’s this song I really like from when I was young, it goes like this:

The wolf howls in the woods, they say, we say.

A wall must be built, that’s the way, that’s our way.

With every brick set the neighbor howls, so they claim, so we claim.

Set the wire!

Feed the fire!

All Alone, protected,

our desire!

My desire!

Their desire:

The wolf who sells our bricks, our wire,

their fear, their fire.

Would a free people, with their needs covered, ever sing like that. Ever have their hearts beat along that melody, like mine beats along with the rhythm of the waves.”

“Did you just come up with all of that right now?” Asami asked, having completely broken character.

Korra seemed confused for a moment before grinning and answering. “I guess I did. Got a bit lost in the character.”

“The character who starts as an ‘arring’ pirate and turns out to be a philosopher.”

“Yup she’s got lots of layers, like a cake. Well, not any cake, but like any cake worth eating. If it has no layers why even bother.”

“That’s a terrible metaphor, but honestly it was awe-inspiring.”

“It wasn’t that great,” Korra said shyly with a blush on her cute cheeks. She removed her pirate gear. “Uh, this is actually what I was looking for when I discovered the pirate stuff,” she added, taking out a blanket, a bottle of champagne, and two glasses, which were definitely not fit to drink such a beverage. 

“Is it a good idea to drink alcohol while out on the sea?”

“Nope.”

“Are we gonna do it anyway?”

“Yep.”

“I thought you didn’t even like it.”

“I don’t like getting drunk, or the taste of most wines, beers, and so on, but I do enjoy good champagne. I was thinking we’d drink only a glass or two, not enough to get wasted. To celebrate the coming of a new year.” she said while struggling to open the bottle.

“That sounds wonderful. And the blanket?” Korra cleared the deck and rolled the blanket out.

“The southern lights will come out tonight, I was thinking we could lay down to watch them. You should set the anchor.”

“We are pretty far from land.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be fine. Kya taught how it’s done right?”

“Yes, I’ll get on it.”

—

“This is life,” Asami said. They were sitting down over the blanket, drinking the champagne and stargazing, waiting for the new year and the southern lights.

Korra looked at Asami, smiling at the sky, and agreed with her. She wanted to reach over, cup her face, and connect their lips, but… she was a coward. Instead, she settled for leaning a bit closer and taking the other woman’s hand.

“I could get used to this,” Korra told her friend.

“I’m sure we’ll have many more special moments in times to come.”

“Maybe, but the future is not yet written.”

“Then enjoy the present,” Asami said looking at her with a glowing smile. 

At that moment the sky erupted into a show of lights. Green dominated, but all colors of the rainbow were there, painting a beautiful portrait against the darkness of the night.

“Old lore tells us those are spirits dancing.”

“Then let us dance too,” Asami said getting up and offering a hand to Korra.

They swayed at a gentle pace, no music was needed, for the passing of the waves, the swirling of the wind, and the gentle beating of their hearts was enough to set a rhythm, a melody all their own.

It was without question the most beautiful (and romantic) moment in Korra’s life, but she still couldn’t make a move even though brain and soul were telling, shouting, her to do so. The ever haunting presence of Kuvira, what she had done to Korra and what in retaliation Korra’d done to her, a vivid memory.

They were embracing, neither could see the other’s face, it was at that moment Korras’ tears began falling.

“Happy new year Korra,” Asami said having noticed the time.

“Happy year ‘Sami, I’m sure it will be an absolutely fantastic one.”

—

Their voyage for the next few days was smooth sailing, they were living in very close quarters, but it still felt comfortable, like home. Still, Korra didn’t make a move, and she figured that maybe Asami didn’t like her, as she hadn’t made a move either.

On the penultimate day of the journey, there was a storm, of black skies, furious winds, huge waves, and screeching thunder. They were forced to sail to safety, the only consequence was a delay in schedule, which seemed to freak Asami out a bit before Korra comforted her.

As they returned to the deep ocean they saw an injured dolphin-cat that had a bleeding wound on the side. Probably the storm’s fault. Now it was Korra’s turn to freak out, as she wanted to help but didn’t know how. Asami calmed her down, and together, using the engineer’s logic, they did what best they could to help the creature without damaging it. When they were finished both hoped they’d done more good than harm by cleaning the wound and gently covering it. The creature certainly seemed to feel better.

That night Korra came to a rock-solid decision. She was going to tell Asami how she felt. Not today, not tomorrow, but one day. Helping the dolphin-cat had rekindled something she seemed to have forgotten, her love for Asami could push her to do unsavory things to protect her, but Asami’s presence, her guidance, and her companionship could make Korra a better person. Before telling anything to the other girl she still needed to heal further, and heck, Asami had recently ended a relationship, maybe she simply wasn’t ready for another one. As soon as she had time Korra would seek out a therapist, work on her issues, and when she was better, ask Asami out. She would tell her how much she loved her, this fact was her lifeboat in a raging sea fighting to drown her. It would happen. One day. She hung on for dear life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took longer than I wanted, sorry for that, had a bit of writer's block. The next chapter should arrive sooner.
> 
> Happy new year everybody!


	21. A Conversation to Change Their World (Aka, Begone Status Quo, The Future is Here)

“-and then Asami with millimetric precision stabbed the fish. Seriously she has a supercomputer or something in her head to calculate that trajectory!”

“Well, If I had been in the sea by myself I would’ve had to eat that fish raw, it was Korra who cooked it to perfection. I’d be a corpse at the bottom of the ocean without her.”

“Hey, don’t sell yourself short, without you there’d be a death dolphin-cat there!”

“Without you there I never would’ve stayed so collected.”

“I don’t believe that for a second. You’re always rational.”

“You know better than anyone that that’s not the truth.”

“Ok, yeah… but still. You’re incredible Asami.”

“If you two are done fucking each other with compliments could you get to the part where you actually fucked each other?”

“There was no fucking, and for Raava’s sake, we’re in Asami’s exes’ home. Not the place.”

“Ha, ha, nope. You’re in my home, and my rules apply.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’ll explain when Mako and Bo arrive. Speaking of the devil, that must be them.”

The two brothers entered the apartment. Bopal met with a passionate kiss and Opal unsubtly groping her boyfriend’s ass. When they were done Bolin gave everyone a strong hug. Mako awkwardly saluted Korra and Asami in a military fashion, before walking embarrassed to the kitchen, avoiding their confusion. A few minutes later he emerged with tea for everyone and asked all to sit down. Mako took a deep breath and began talking.

“I asked you all over to apologize. I’ve without noticing acted like a bit of a jerk.”

“Joining the cops was a completely voluntary decision Mako,” said Opal.

“I’m retiring from the force, I tried to arrest Iroh at the restaurant, and if that wasn’t enough I tried to track him down the following day.”

“Wait who’s Iroh?” a confused Korra asked.

“Ooh, the guy is like some important handsome general and Asami’s ex. He was present the night she and Mako broke up.” In response, Opal punched her boyfriend.

“Did he have anything to do with you two breaking up? Are you back with him?”

“Well, the fight did kind of start because of him, but no. I’m never going back to him. I hadn’t thought about the guy in years, and haven’t really thought about him at all since that night. Honestly, him appearing there felt like there’s an author writing my life who needed a sudden plot device to come out of nowhere and break me and Mako up.”

“Don’t worry Korra, your dear ‘Sami broke up with officer sharkbrows because she loves you.”

Both Korra and Mako were looking expectantly at Asami.

“Just Opal being Opal, please continue Mako.”

“Gladly. What I did was an abuse of my authority. Besides that, Korra made me realize that for years I’ve been acting like an asshole, afraid of genuine connection to others with my whole brooding attitude, while at the same time trying to take care of everyone. I need to grow up and realize in the depths of my brain that I’m no longer an orphan surviving in the streets with my little bro. I’ve decided to leave Republic City and go on a journey of self-discovery. Even if I’ll be far away, I want the four of you to know that I’ll always have your backs, no matter what.”

Bolin ran over to hug his brother.

“I love you Makoooooo!”

“I love you too. I’ll miss you.”

When the moment was over and Opal and Korra had said their goodbyes to him, Mako asked to speak alone with Asami.

“Asami, I’m sorry things got so messed up between us. I want you to know I’ll always care about you.”

“And I’ll always care about you, Mako.”

“Is it true that you like Korra?”

“I… Hm… yes, it is. But I liked you too, I really did.”

“Friends?”

“Always.”

Asami and Mako shared one last brief kiss, to finally close their relationship on a good note. If things had been a little bit different love might have flourished between them, alas it didn’t come to be and life must move on. To the next page.

“Good luck getting your girl. I must be going now, my flight to Ba Sing Se leaves in two hours.”

“Good luck on your trip.”

Mako said one final goodbye to everyone before rushing off the door, towards a future not yet written.

“Despite everything I think I’ll miss him,” Opal said.

“I don’t know how I’m gonna survive without him...” Bolin lamented, in a way that was only half a joke.

“You’ll have me all day every day, and there is nothing I can’t face, or destroy, or embarrass to death,” Opal comforted him. “I should tell you two that I’ll be moving to here with Bo,” she added.

“Wait, Opal really?! That’s great,” Korra exclaimed and hugged her friend. “Look at you all grown up going to live with the love of your life. When can we expect children?” she teased.

“Easy now, there are many years of awesome sex before I’m satiated and desire little Vaatu’s running around. Never come without an invitation,” the last part was said to both, menacingly. 

“That means me and Korra will have the other apartment all to ourselves,” Asami thought out loud.

“Yep, all part of operation Korrasami.”

“You’ve talked to Kya, haven’t you?” Korra asked.

“I’m neither confirming nor denying anything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you want to see more about the boat trip, don't worry, we're not done with it!


	22. Months and Months (Aka, Little Snippets)

January

Asami was sitting on the couch with a warm cup of coffee when a half-asleep Korra stumbled into the living room. The not-yet-awake girl stared intently at perfection, and by perfection, she obviously meant morning Asami. The rising steam divinely framed the engineer’s makeup-less face, which was like a portrait painted by the gods themselves. Noticing her friend’s gaze Asami smiled tenderly. Ever since Opal had moved out the apartment was full of these little moments shared in silence and comfort by the two of them. Honestly, as much as it felt like betraying the Beifong girl, Korra was glad she’d moved out.

“Good morning,” Asami spoke, almost in a whisper. Korra liked the hushed tone, loud noises could have fractured the fragile peace.

“Good morning. Did you save me a cup?”

“Yeah, it’s on the counter.”

“Cool, thanks,” Korra said while taking the cup and sitting down on the couch beside Asami. “Any breakfast plans?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to wake up. I thought we’d make something together, like the first morning I was here.”

“Sounds perfect, as long as you don’t set fire to the kitchen.”

“Will I ever live that down?”

“Never ever ‘Sami. Be glad Opal was too wasted to remember.”

After finishing their drinks, talking of nothing and everything, they went to the kitchen to cook. And so a new routine, one which Korra adored, was born. Every morning they’d make breakfast together, from pancakes, to scrambled eggs, to fruit salad, to sausages, to bacon, to porridge, and every other morning meal imaginable. 

Dozens of other routines and interactions within their home were born out of little encounters like that morning. It was these that made the little apartment truly feel like a home. 

The Journey

Her mouth hung open. She knew Korra was hot, but not  _ that  _ hot. It was the third day of their sea voyage and Korra had made the insane decision to take a swim. In Asami’s objective opinion the water was too cold. Freezing actually. Korra had just laughed at her.

She now stood in front of Asami in a bikini, one that left nothing to the imagination. Asami was convinced her crush was a statue given life, for so perfectly were her muscles sculpted and so superb were the shapes of her breasts and ass. It was fair to say Asami was eye-fucking her, and she didn’t care.

“Dolphin-cat got your tongue?” Korra teased.

“Get in the water already! Or did you get cold feet?” Asami needed Korra’s body out of view before she did something very stupid.

“Cold feet? with this water?”

“If I had a thermometer I could empirically prove this water is cold as fuck.”

“Pussy,” Korra concluded and jumped into the ocean, splashing Asami in the process.

“I’m gonna kill you.”

Korra simply laughed and began to swim around. Asami had theorized that having Korra in the water would stop her unpure thoughts, clearly, that hypothesis had been wrong.

Asami locked herself into the bathroom, and once she came out she wasn’t proud of what’d she’d done inside, but it had been necessary.

February

“Korra, for the millionth time, you can’t keep forgetting to take out the trash when you can! Opal is no longer with us you need to be more involved in taking care of the apartment,” Asami shouted angrily as she noticed that the trash was beginning to smell.

“What would you know about taking care of an apartment, rich girl!” Korra shouted back, knowing that it had been her turn to take out the trash, but too proud to admit her wrong-doing.

They argued for a while until finally calming down and making amends. Most of their argument were like this one, insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Sure, they fought at times but neither could truly stay mad at the other for long.

March

Sparring had become another routine of theirs. Whenever they were both free and in the mood for some action, they’d head to the gym and punch it out on the ring. Their movements had a rhythm and intensity to them, one they couldn’t match with any other partner. They found this to be true not only in fighting but in anything they did as a pair.

Today they finished early as they’d agreed to meet Opal at the Zaofu afterward. On their way to the cafe they held hands, a thing that tended to happen from time to time without either paying attention. They only separated their hands when at arriving Opal send them a smug look.

“Hey Opal, I’ve missed you around the house,” Korra outright lied. It’s true that she had been missing seeing her best friend more often, but not in the apartment.

“I don’t believe you for a second. I was way too loud at all times. Well, how have you two been, actually don’t answer, right now I don’t care. ‘hello, Opal’ says Asami, and Op answers ‘hello Asami’. Greetings done, now you two look at this,” Opal rambled, showing them her hand at the end. There was a beautiful ring on her finger.

Their mouths hung open. Korra took Opal’s hand and began examining it, not quite believing what she was seeing.

“But, wait, what how? You haven’t been together that long.” Korra mumbled.

“Only for two and a half years.”

“No.”

“Yep.”

“You’re kidding me, Opal, you didn’t hide it for that long.”

“We did. Sorry, It’s just that we wanted the relationship all to ourselves.”

“That’s actually kind of sweet,” Asami interjected.

“It was very romantic and frustrating. If you two baboons dare to hide your relationship I will stab you. Anyway, weddings’ this summer. You’re both invited. Korra you’re my maid of honor, I will not accept a no.”

The Journey

“Watching the sunset reminds me of that first weekend when you took me to your special spot in the docks,” Asami said as the last rays of the sun hid behind the horizon.

“Did you take my teachings to heart? Because I must confess I improvised most of what I said.”

“You’re rather good at it, improvising, not following rules, or having a plan. but still having things turn out great.”

“If you say so. Often it has led me to trouble. Do you feel like you’ve stayed at the horizon?”

“No, I think staying there is impossible, but I’ve been mostly fine.”

“What about right now?”

“I feel like I am very close, but something is missing,”  _ you are missing _ , she almost said.

“I’ll help you get there. That’s a promise” 

April

“Tadaa!” Korra exclaimed as she showed her painting to Asami.

“You should stick with literature, that’s clearly your art. I can’t even tell what anything’s supposed to be.”

“It’s clearly you riding Naga!” Korra said with a pout.

“It’s an anthropomorphic alien riding a white blob.”

“Oh, come on, I spent the whole day in the park doing this, now that the sun is finally shining a bit.”

“I appreciate the dedication, but Naga has seven legs.”

“Thank you captain obvious, it represents movement. You surely could do better,” she said sarcastically.

“Korra, I’m an engineer, my job requires drawing skills.”

“I’ll be crying in my room.”

“Nah, come here and cuddle. I was thinking we could order food and watch Netflix.”

“Yay,” Korra said as she almost crushed Asami by jumping to the couch.

May

They were eating in Air Temple, just the two of them, when Asami brought up a topic she’d been avoiding.

“Korra, why are you going to therapy? Nothing wrong with that, I was just wondering. Have your anger issues returned?”

Korra looked like she wanted to run and hide.

“Korra, you can talk to me,” Asami said, taking her friend’s hand.

“How do you even know?”

“Tenzin mentioned it to me. It was an accident, he believed I already knew.”

“I beat up Mako.”

“What?”

“After you two broke up, and you spent the night crying in my arms, I just couldn’t forgive him. I went to his place the next morning and things got out of hand.”

“Korra… Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know! I had my own frustrations with the guy too,” she shouted and suddenly got up to leave the restaurant.

The Journey

They had stopped at a beach on a small village along the way. This time Asami had been more ready to see Korra’s body, avoiding a repeat of last time’s short circuit. Now it was Korra who was stuttering at seeing Asami in a swimsuit.

“I want no perverts in my beach!” An old lady suddenly shouted at them. Asami and Korra shared a confused look.

“What are you talking about?” Korra asked.

“I’ll have no lesbeens corrupting the precious children.”

“We aren’t even dating!” Korra shot back.

“Oh, in that case, you make a beautiful pair of gal pals,” the old crone was approaching them with a smile that didn’t feel right. “Have you heard of our lord and savior Vaatu? He is very wise. The religion of...”

The old woman started talking non-stop about her weird cult to Korra and Asami, saying what it was about (bad stuff), who was allowed to join (bad people), where they had their reunions (in a bad place), and so on and so forth.

“Lady,” Asami spoke after growing tired of her bullshit, “we aren’t dating, but that does not mean we can’t be queer. I myself am bisexual, and If I heard you correctly you just claimed I’m a demon.”

“Begone foul creature!” the woman shouted and took a couple of steps back in terror and disgust. Korra began loudly laughing at the absurdity of it all.

“If you two ever date you shall be cursed for eternity with the light of Raava and her torturer, Wan. You do not want that, please heal,” she said before running away.

“Now I want to date you just to spite that weirdo,” Korra said recovering from her outburst.

June

“Guess who’s fucking done with her exams! Woohoo!” Korra exclaimed upon entering the apartment. Asami rushed to hug and congratulate her but rapidly broke the contact. Since Air Temple, they hadn’t been exactly fighting, but the comfort, the same comfort they’d been sharing for months and made that old crone think they were a couple, and which had grown so much by living together, hadn’t been as present between them.

“‘Sami, I’m sorry for what I did. I don’t want us to be uncomfortable.”

“Me neither,” Asami’s hand cupped Korra’s cheek, “I forgive you.”

“A classmate gave me tickets to a little concert a friend of her’s is giving tonight, want to go? Just the two of us?”

“Sounds perfect.”

“We really seem to overuse that phrase.”

“What can I say, it simply sounds perfect,” Asami says finally retiring her hand.

And so they spent the night dancing and having fun, without alcohol being involved. It was just the two of them, they loved their friends dearly, but as of late, this was their favorite way.

July

“I got another text from my father,” Asami informed Korra as they sat in the park eating ice cream and enjoying the warm, but not scalding hot, climate of the day.

“What’s it say.”

“Same old, same old. Every text he’s sent me since the solstice has been a different wording of an identical idea, but with more emphasis on him dying. I’m getting worried.”

“How do you feel about him now?”

“Honestly I don’t know. It’s weird, I care but at the same time I don’t want to hear anything about him.”

“That’s being human for you. We’re complete weirdos.”

“Thanks, oh great philosopher Korra.”

“A human mind, ficklest of things, living, breathing, dying, contradiction of the self.”

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t,” Korra said while smearing ice cream in Asami’s nose.

“Hey!”

The Journey

Republic City was visible at the distance, shining like a light in the dark against the night sky.

“I remember once when I was very young, my parents and I rented a yacht and saw almost this exact image,” Asami said, a feeling of nostalgia tingling in her voice.

“It’s a gorgeous view,” Korra commented.

“It’s actually one of the few vivid memories of mom that I have. Besides, you know, her death.”

“Don’t think of then, think of now,” Korra tried comforting.

“This isn’t a sad moment for me. I’m happy to remember her, most of the time I’m not really able to beyond vague feelings. It also brings to light a better version of dad.

“Your parents are wonderful Korra. For the first time in years, I felt like part of a family. I felt like I was right here with my own mom and dad before it all went wrong. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.”

Korra smiled, holding back tears from having made Asami happy.

August

Bopal’s wedding had been a ton of fun, but now most of the guests were either drunk or leaving. Korra found herself sitting at a table with newlyweds, Asami having excused herself to go to the bathroom.

“I think this one’s too drunk to fuck tonight,” Opal (Bolin was sitting in her lap, barely aware of the rest of the world) commented at Korra, sounding genuinely sad.

“You have your entire honeymoon for that,” Korr reassured her friend.

“I know, but I always wanted a legendary wedding orgasm. Anyway, how are things with you and Asami? We don’t get to see each other that often now.”

“Everything’s going great.”

“Are you dating yet?”

“No, of course not.”

“Why?”

“Neither one is interested. We’re just friends,” Opal was making stabby gestures with a dining knife “and no need to stab, I’m not lying.”

“Korra, I think more people here thought you and her were a couple than me and Bolin, and we were the ones getting married.”

“I- I’m scared Opal. I like her so much it’s scary,” Korra confessed, her voice trembling.

“She loves you, and you love her. Only good things will come out of telling her.”

“How should I even do that.”

“Write her a poem. She’s always gushing about how good a writer you are.”

“Hmm, yeah, I can do that,” said Korra who immediately got out her phone to start writing.

After about ten minutes she sent the result to Opal, who answered in a text as Asami had returned.

—I think you two will have the most beautiful wedding vows <3

Korra hadn’t expected the sincerity from her, usually, Opal snickered and made sarcastic comments about her writing.

—They’ll surely beat your rap full of BDSM jokes

—did you see evryone’s faces??? It was worth it!!

September

Korra and Asami had met a year ago. This fact felt surreal in Korra’s head. The wonderful Sato girl had been in her life for a full 365 days. That was why she’d chosen today to confess her feelings.

Korra paid for the flowers, it was a diverse bouquet as she wasn’t sure which ones to choose. There were pennies and roses and a white lotus and so many more.

On her way back home where she was to meet Asami a bald man in gray robes holding a sign stopped her.

“The end is nigh,” chanted the man and read the sign. He had a haunting voice.

“This era is over. Times are changing. A new world shall flourish, join the Red Lotus,” he said while following Korra, who just wanted to get away.

“Shut up man, I’m not gonna join your psycho religion,” Korra told him annoyed.

“Vaatu shows us the true path.”

“Leave me alone before I call the cops,” at that the man left and went to speak to another passerby. The interaction left Korra temporarily distressed, but then she heard a bird singing, which reminded her of Asami, which in part made her good mood return. Even with that, the man stayed at the back of her mind.

Korra was crossing the street to their home when she saw Asami arriving at the door with a red-head girl. She just continued forward, as the traffic light was blinking, until Asami and the girl kissed. Korra suddenly froze in the middle of the street, her heart shattered into a million pieces. Soon that wouldn’t be the only thing that broke, for a careless driver ran over her, having darkness fill her vision and pain her body. Until suddenly there was nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that chapter!
> 
> This fic is coming to an end, with only a few chapters remaining (though the last one will be extra long, so there's still plenty to look forward to). I may in the future write another fic in this same universe, picking up with the characters years later, as I do have some ideas.
> 
> I've also started publishing another fic, called "The Era of Deifô". It's my version of a third avatar series, so if that's something you might be interested in please take a look: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29111016/chapters/71460795
> 
> Even If this story ends, and I have other big fics, I'll continue publishing Korrasami stories. Right now I'm planning a very angsty one-shot (but with a happy ending) and continuing PRESIDENT KORRA.
> 
> Thanks for reading, have a good day!


	23. The Beauty Of Perspective (Aka, gay *PANIC*)

Ginger had emailed Asami that morning, telling her she was back in Republic City and asking to meet for old times’ sake. At first, she had been surprised and not sure how to react for they hadn’t been in any kind of contact since high school, where they’d been friends and then dated for a few months before Ginger had to move, but after reflecting for a while she’d determined it’d be interesting to see her. Besides, it felt good to get sudden unexpected messages from someone other than Hiroshi.

Now Asami was waiting for the redhead in the Zaofu coffee shop. Ginger was late, fashionably so, a fact which didn’t surprise her for it had always been like that in high school.

Their relationship back in the day wasn’t at first based on love or any huge attraction, but more on wanting to rebel against their homophobic private school and families, though as the months went by they grew to care significantly about one another. _And then she abandoned me._ The last interaction they’d had in person was a silly fight, not even the worse one in their relationship and one that in regular circumstances they would have quickly gotten over, but then out of nowhere, Ginger announced in a text that she was moving out and that even if she liked Asami, she wasn’t ready for a long-distance relationship.

Asami, being the logic-driven person that she was, knew that Ginger leaving couldn’t have been her fault, as it was way too sudden for that. Her subconscious, however, had always been unable to absorb this tidbit of data, for it knew that at the end of the day everyone abandoned Asami.

Just as she was starting to get annoyed with the tardiness Ginger entered the establishment. The woman hadn’t changed a bit from how Asami remembered her, she was dressed in colorful radiant clothes (specifically on this occasion she was wearing a light green t-shirt with a flower pattern and a long skirt with yellow and pink vertical stripes) and sported her red hair in a short and wavy fashion.

Asami got up from her chair to greet her, Ginger gave her a light hug which Asami returned without hesitation. This reminded her that hanging with the redhead had always felt natural. Ginger ordered a frappé and sat down opposite to Asami.

“How are you, Sams? It’s been too long,” Ginger spoke with a smile.

“It really has. I’m fine, though my father finally kicked me out becuase of my devilish bisexual activities.”

“I’m surprised it took that long. You didn’t get into any trouble because of that, now did you?”

“Not really, I spend a few days sleeping in my ex-boyfriend’s apartment before finding a place to share. How have you been?”

“Ba Sing Se was reaaaally boring, so ever since I dropped out of college I’ve been wandering around, taking acting and modeling gigs here and there. Returned to RP because I got a role in a new Varrick Studios flick.”

“Isn’t that like a big producer?”

“Yup, surprised you haven’t heard of them.”

“I’m more of a novel person when it comes to fiction.”

“Math books don’t count as novels Sams.”

“Hey, nowadays I do read actual novels, thank you very much.”

“Let’s get in the juicy stuff, you mentioned an ex… How’s your romantic life going?”

“I’m not seeing anyone, but it’s complicated.’

“That sounds like bullshit high school drama, please tell me everything,” Ginger said while rubbing her hands together.

“Always the gossip. There isn’t much to tell, I like someone and I’m not sure if they like me or even if it’d be a good idea to date them. All meaningful relationships in my life have kind of well… ended. Not well.”

“Do you want to date them?”

“I do want to date her, but at the same time, I’m scared. She’s too special, If I get too close I risk hurting both her and me.”

“Aren’t you hurting yourself by refusing to date her?”

“Hurting has kind of been my default state of being ever since my mum died. She’s one of the few people who ever makes me feel better. I couldn’t lose that.”

“If it’s that complicated maybe you should move on, to someone with whom your feelings are simple.”

“Maybe,” Asami agreed. The thought of getting out there and looking for hookups or partners had occurred to her, but she hadn’t been willing so far. Asami looked up from her drink and was met with Ginger’s eyes looking at her intently. Those eyes paled in comparison to Korra’s, but they were pretty and expressed an intensity not present in the girl’s other features, which were soft (and also pretty). Ginger blushed at Asami having caught her staring, and the engineer simply smiled in response. Maybe there really was someone else for Asami.

—

Korra has asked to see her that evening for some sort of surprise, but other than that Asami had the rest of the day free, so she decided to spend it with Ginger even if they’d only agreed to meet for coffee.

After many years of not seeing each other, they had a lot to talk about and catch up in, conversation and laughter flowing easily between them as they walked through the city and later during lunch. It was easy to remember why they’d been close once upon a time. Honestly, Asami hoped they would stay in contact this time as she was having a grand time. They had exited the restaurant where they’d eaten when Asami noticed it was time she began heading back home.

“It’s been lovely to catch up, but I need to be heading home or I’ll be late.”

“Of course, I’ll accompany you! If it isn’t a problem. Besides, I think my car is in that direction,” Ginger answered almost shy.

“Believe me it’s not a problem,” Asami said and began heading the way.

On this walk they were much quieter for the air felt heavy around them. Occasionally their shoulders would brush, and neither did much to break the distance. It was almost disappointing when they arrived at the building. ‘Almost’ becuase the thought of Korra could drive away any disappointment from Asami’s head.

“I had a ton of fun today, we should repeat this someday. Will you be in the city for long?” Asami admitted sincerely.

“At least six months, but it’s likely I’ll stay longer if there’s something worth saying for.”

“Call me,” Asami said handing Ginger a note with her number on it

“Definitely,” Ginger said, making a motion as if to leave but not moving. she was looking at Asami weirdly, and before she could ask what was going on Ginger kissed her. At first, Asami was surprised, but quickly she returned the kiss. It was chaste and tentative, and it felt nice, not perfect like kisses with a certain other person did, but very nice, certainly better than Mako. _I could settle for nice_.

A loud crashing noise separated them. 

“What’s going on?” Asami asked. Ginger simply shook her shoulders.

They looked around confused and saw a crowd beginning to form in the middle of the street. She approached cautiously, putting together that someone had been hit by a car, but unable to see the body because of the congregating people.

When she finally saw who was laying on the pavement Asami’s heart froze between heartbeats. It was Korra.

Asami went into complete panic mode, pushing the people aside to rush at Korra’s side and take the girl into her arms.

“Korra please wake up, KORRA!” Asami tried shouting while hugging her fiercely and crying uncontrollably. “You can’t be dead, I can’t lose you, please Korra!” The second part came as a whisper direct to Korra’s ear. The girl didn’t move, mutter a word or open her eyes. _I’m holding my love’s corpse_. 

Time travel to the past is considered to be impossible, but at that moment Asami felt as if she was back in the Sato estate as a little girl holding her mothers body while the bells tolled in the distance. On both occasions, she was holding the dying body of the person most important to her.

Ambulance sirens sounded in the background as a medical team came to take Korra away. Asami didn’t want to let go, fighting to get into the ambulance, ignoring the words of the medical professionals until Ginger put a hand in her shoulder.

“Come, I’ll drive you,” she offered. Asami nodded in agreement, her body still shaking.

—

Gloom, for outside the sky was grey and black.

“Was that her?” Ginger asked when they were in her car and well on their way to the hospital. 

Asami was a little better, the fact that Korra was being brought to the hospital meant that there still was a chance to save her, had only now become clear in her head.

“Yes,” she answered stuttering.

“I’m sorry for the kiss,” Ginger added without taking her eyes from the road.

“Huh? I kissed back,” right now Asami couldn’t have cared less about that and didn’t get why the other was bringing it up.

“You’re clearly not ready to love anyone else. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone care that much.”

“What does that matter? She probably doesn’t even love me,” Asami admitted.

“Do you know for certain?”

“No, but… anyway, me being in a relationship with her is a bad idea.”

“While you were having your breakdown I picked these up,” Ginger said signaling to a handful of flowers, “and this,” she added taking a piece of paper from her pocket and handing it to me. “There’s a love poem written there. She was carrying all of this and wanted to see you. Now, I may only play a detective in a flick but it’s not hard to put two and two together.”

“Maybe she just wanted my opinion and was going to confess to someone else,” Asami suggested weakly.

“Take the poem and read it.”

“I can’t read it. Not now,” Asami took the piece of paper and carefully stored it for some later time which might never come.

“Do what you want, but from my outsider’s perspective, I think you should give a chance to openly loving her,” in response, Asami nodded absentmindedly.

The rest of the drive went by in silence until they arrived at the hospital. Asami exited the car and weakly thanked Ginger.

“I have to go work now, I’m already late, but if you need anything, and I mean anything, don’t hesitate to hit me up, Sams. It has been good to see you. I hope we can be friends again,” with that Ginger sped away, even skipping a red traffic light.

Before entering the building Asami took a moment to look around and steel herself. There were people walking around, going on in their normal everyday life, shopping for groceries, looking after children, doing sport. People whose lives and souls hadn’t shattered. 

Her vision drifted towards the sky, as gloomy as before but with a single ray of sunshine getting through the wall of stormy clouds. Her mind drifted to months and months ago, to the boat trip from the south, to another storm, another dark sky, and another ray of sunshine. _Korra._ During that storm Korra had comforted her and given her hope, by whispering sweet nothings, singing silly sea chanties, affectionally kissing her hair, holding her close… And even before and after that, Korra had always taken care of her no matter what. Now it was Asami’s turn.

With that decision as her cornerstone, she entered the hospital ready to face the worst.


	24. Is There Such a Thing As Love After All This Time? (Aka, Canon Korrasami????)

Korra floated in the darkness. The endless empty expanse was all she saw and felt. Space, the cosmos, but without its beauty, without planets, comets or stars. Infinity, only black and cold. Eternal and uncaring. Korra floated alone. No lights in the dark.

—

Every step had been heavier than the ones before, but she’d made it to the wing where Korra was being held only to be told that an operation was being performed and she couldn’t see her now. She sat down in the waiting room, trying to keep from panicking by doing silly things like counting the tiles on the floor.

Eventually, she remembered that she should tell others what had happened. She decided to call Opal first, for no more reason than she was the first person she noticed in her contact list. The Beifong quickly picked up.

“Asamiii hi, calling me to tell me how Korra confessed super romantically to you and you’re finally in together?” Opal said, full of energy.

“Korra’s in the hospital,” Asami responded, hardly keeping her voice from stuttering.

“What happened? We’ll be there as soon as we can,” she said, her tone having changed completely.

“A hit and run. See you soon,” Asami ended the call.

The minutes passed and there was no news of how the surgery was going. Asami was going to lose her mind when a nurse approached her.

“Are you Asami Sato?” she asked from behind her pad, not even bothering to look at her.

“Yes,” the engineer answered weakly.

“They must have sent you to the wrong wing, your father is on the other side of the hospital,” the nurse continued.

“What?! My father is here?” Asami asked, her mind having stopped functioning.

“You aren’t here to see him?”

“No, I’m here for my friend...” she said nodding towards the operation room.

“Oh, that girl. Don’t worry too much, she’ll most likely survive,” the words had the contrary effect to the one intended, but the nurse didn’t seem to notice, “The surgery will still take at least two hours if you’d be interested I can show you to Hiroshi in the meanwhile.”

Asami got up, she needed something to distract her. She wasn’t sure if seeing her father would be a good or a bad distraction, but she knew she needed to do this.

“Just one question, since when has he been here?”

“Since last solstice,” the nurse answered and began leading them. Asami nodded. _Just when the messages started._

—

Ghosts in the Nothing. “The end is nigh,” echo the whispers, time and time again. Little fragments of another world come to torture Korra. There was also the flickering distant presence of Asami and a life they could’ve built together. But that was no longer possible, for Asami’s love wasn’t hers, and Korra was slowly but surely fading away. She felt a twisted nostalgia, like an invisible knife in her gut, for all the times that would never be.

—

Her father, with closed eyes and ragged breathing, was in the bed before her. Hiroshi looked like he’d aged twenty years in the months they hadn’t seen each other. The nurse had told her he had cancer, and that it was detected too late to do anything. Now, by his request, they were treating him until he got everything around Future Industries in order to pass it down.

The nurse administered something to Hiroshi, who was slowly awakening, and left the two of them alone.

“Asami… Is that you?” he asked, barely able to form the words.

“Hello, dad,” she spoke firmly, trying and failing at not putting on the veil of indifference she used around him.

“A pleasure to see you, It’s been so long.”

“Only a few months.”

“How did you find out I was here?”

“Certainly not by you telling me. what was the deal with the cryptic messages?”

“You know what they said.”

“How did you even get my number? Was there someone spying on me or something?” The look on the man’s face was all the confirmation Asami needed to know that she was right.

“I truly am sorry.”

“For what exactly?”

“...everything. I’ve never been the same since she died.”

“Stop. Just stop. You can’t use her death as an excuse for being a shitty person. That’s not how anything works. I miss her too, all the damn time, but you wouldn’t see me financing terrorists. If you even want to apologize, be specific for fucks sake, or otherwise, I’ll think you regret nothing. I’m here because the woman I love got into an accident. I don’t want to deal with your bullshit,” the veil was off and all her feelings and thoughts cascaded out her mouth.

Hiroshi stared at her in silence. It seems they spent a small eternity in that one moment.

“In a life of regret, you are the one thing I’ll never regret creating, Asami. You’ve grown into a wonderful young woman, even with your missteps. No one is perfect, but you’re as close as anyone can be,” the emotion behind the words felt sincere. _Missteps, does that include me being bi?_ Asami almost asked out of spite but decided she’d rather live in ignorance of the answer.

“You wanted me to take hold of Future Industries?” she said changing the topic.

He nodded weakly.

“I’ll do it. Not for you, but for mom. Is that all?’” she asked in her perfect business voice.

He nodded weakly again.

Asami was turning around to leave the room when the man began coughing incessantly. It sounded painful, like the last breaths of a dying man, which she supposed Hiroshi was.

She wasn’t sure what made her stop by the door, if those awful sounds, a deep-rooted kindness, or the last embers of love she had for the man her father used to be. Asami looked him in the eye and spoke.

“Despite everything, I love you dad. And I miss you,” Asami herself wasn’t sure if what she’d said was even true anymore, but Hiroshi was a dying man, living his last days in misery, she didn’t want to add to that suffering, but ease it. A tiny hint of a smile came to his face, for which she was glad.

When her phrase was done she left the room. That was the last time Asami saw her father before his demise a week later.

—

Flashes in the dark. Essences of people important in Korra’s life came to her. To say goodbye, or so it seemed. There were her parents exasperatedly chasing after her and Naga around the house when they were only a wild pup and an even wilder child. Mako and Bolin appeared, dressed in their fire ferret uniforms, congratulating Korra, whose heart had been beating with excitement and fresh feelings for the shark-browed boy, for how she scored the victory goal in their first game together. Then came Opal, coupled with the memories of how they’d bumped into each other in the university, scattering all their papers around the hall, and how the Beifong girl had begun laughing so hard Korra could find it nothing but endearing. Next came Tenzin, Pema, and the kids. It is said that children have beautiful voices when they sing, but that certainly wasn’t the case with Ikki and Meelo whose song sounded like screeching in the recital Korra had been forced to attend. Jinora and the southerner had been giving looks to each other the whole time, to the point Tenzin made them swear to be nice to the singers. Kya, and the time she had thrown Korra off a cliff, came to visit her darkness next. Other shades, less tangible, became present: the faint memories of Korra’s faint high school friends, the extended crazy Beifong family, and others who’d briefly touched her life. And then everyone and everything was gone, like grains of sand in a desert. 

—

Asami was still in the waiting room, and still without news of Korra when Opal and Bolin arrived.

“Where is she?” Opal asked.

“Still in surgery,” Asami answered.

“What happened exactly?” Bolin asked.

Asami told them what little her brain could recall of the events. When she was done Opal hugged her.

“Hey Asami, she’ll be alright.”

“Yeah! Korra’s tough as nails!” Bolin added to cheer her up.

“She is,” Asami agreed. “I’m not,” she murmured.

“Is there something else going on?” Opal asked carefully.

“This has been a shitty day. There's the Korra thing, and I just saw my father, and, and… Opal, why were you so sure Korra would confess?”

“She kinda let it slide that she’d do it today.”

“So you aren’t sure.”

“Wait no, I’m not sure if it was gonna be today, but if there’s something I’m 100% convinced of is that Korra loves you.”

“Tsch, why would she even love me, and wait all this time to tell me.”

“Boline leave,” Opal commanded.

“What did I do?”

“Nothin love, I just need to tell Asami something in private.”

“Oh, sure. But no gossip about good ol’ Bolin.”

“This is serious Bo.”

“Ok, ok,” Bolin conceded and walked out of hearing distance.

“Look Asami, I don’t know If I should be telling you this, but right now you and Korra need each other as she’s recovering and you’re going through something fucked up shit with your daddy, and this is pertinent information.”

“I’m all ears, but please don’t call Hiroshi ‘daddy’ ever again.”

“Korra is scared to have a relationship with you, or with any girl in general. A couple of years ago Kuvira, my adoptive sister, took her on a date. Korra was very clear that being with another woman was very new to her and even though she kinda liked Kuvira it was sort of experimenting for her. At first, she tells, everything was going well, they hit it off and had a fun date, but then at the end of the night, Kuvira began making some unwelcome advances, and continued even after being told to stop. I don’t know if she would have forced herself on Korra, but it certainly seems possible. Whatever the case, it was deeply wrong and scared the living hell out of Korra, who ran away as soon as she could. She spent the night crying, and then, the next day in a fit of anger, she went and found Kuvira to beat her up. Broke both her legs, one hasn’t healed to this day, and likely never will. The harm she caused, however justified or not, broke Korra. Her mind, for some reason, made the connection between dating women and that event.”

“Holy shit,” Asami didn’t know what else to say. At the time she wished nothing more than to know Korra back then and air her, however, she could.

“I guess you now understand why she was so scared.”

“I do, but couldn’t this mean she isn't interested in dating.”

“... and you seem just as scared as her.”

“I don’t want to hurt her, I hurt people who get too close, and then they abandon me,” Asami spoke with a trembling voice. She was surprised how easily she’d opened up to Opal, and even that very morning to Ginger. What she wasn’t surprised by is the knowledge that it was thanks to Korra.

“That’s the best excuse you can come up with? For spirit's sake, just allow yourself to be happy and love her,” with that Opal stepped away and went to embrace her husband.

A piece of paper stuck out of Asami’s pocket. Korra's poem. With a trembling pulse, she took it. After almost five minutes of just staring without reading, she gathered the courage to have a look.

  
  


**_To Fly_ **

_Happily ever after is a lie told to children so they don’t cry when the story is over._

_I don’t believe in soulmates._

_Or in the truth of a destiny._

_When I glance at your emerald eyes._

_Hear the whispers of your ruby lips._

_Gently grace thy warm marble fingertips._

_What I believe in is the hard labor of life that through hardship breeds love for all the world to see._

_I want to try._

_With you and me, you and I._

_To piece by piece._

_In happiness and distress._

_During shining days, and times of disease._

_Not through fairy tales told around the fireplace._

_But with the hard labor of our hearts._

_For you and I, you and me._

_To build a love for us to see._

_I look at you, and my heart can’t stay still_

_It stirs like water, life, moves the mill._

_And I’m scared, oh so very afraid._

_And I’m imperfect, and you’re imperfect_

_But when perfection is the measure_

_life becomes devoid of pleasure._

_Let your heart, your soul, speak what will._

_Remember:_

_Happily ever after may be a lie_

_to not make the children cry_

_but me and you, you and I_

_can always try._

_We may never reach the horizon,_

_but bathing in the sunlight we can fly._

_Oh, so very far and high, together soar through the infinite sky._

  
  


The tears came as she held the words close to her chest. _To build something with Korra? I can do that._ Asami herself was surprised by how sure she was that they could when that very morning she wouldn’t even dare to dream.

After another little eternity, a doctor came to tell them they could go see Korra, who was still in a coma. From the moment Asami stepped into the room for the first time she stayed in there, supporting her love, whispering reassurances, and sweet nothings into her ear, for all the time she could. She didn't want to abandon Korra’s side ever again.

—

How can something, or in this case someone, be both terrifying and frail? For Korra, the doublethink common to fascist bigotry manifested in the shape Kuvira, laughing stock and biggest fear, buffoon and monster.

The figure approached, shifting between being a broken woman on the floor and what looked like a genocidal dictator. Memories awakened, of the time Kuvira had tried to force herself on Korra, and of the following day, when Korra had crippled her for life.

Behind her two more shapes veiled in shadows appeared; the faceless girl who Asami had been kissing and the bald cultist man. All three were chanting, “the end is nigh.”

With every step they took, Korra trembled in fear. She knew she had the strength to fight, but battling back horrified her even more than any other prospect. Instead, she curled onto the nonexistent floor of her darkness and cried like a child.

This was it, Korra was going to die. 

There was nothing to be done but cry harder.

…

.

Except suddenly something shone in the distance. A single star. A light in the dark. And it was accompanied by a voice. Asami’s voice.

“Don’t give in to the darkness. Korra, follow my voice, come back. Please, I love you and need you by my side. To build together. To fly.”

Korra, slowly, ever so slowly, got up from the floor. It was a struggle, but one worth facing. The more strength she gathered the brighter the star shone. Under the light what had seemed threatening in the dark no longer was a nightmare. The ginger woman, the bald cultist, and Kuvira were all just people now. Not even real people, but mirages of real humans created by the figments of her imagination.

Except… Korra stopped walking towards the light, because Asami was also a real person, not some celestial savior. The realization dawned on the southerner, she didn’t need to reach Asami’s light, but shine her own in balance with the engineer’s one. 

And so she did, it wasn’t even hard. Asami wasn’t her savior, but her love. She wasn’t her anchor but her equal. Not her messiah, but a humble guide. Thanks to having her, Korra shone her own light and opened her eyes leaving the dark behind. 

If she’d looked around she might have been confused, her brain wasn’t at full capacity, but Asami was in the room, and therefore she occupied all her attention.

“Korra, you’re awake!” Asami shouted in happiness and hugged Korra closely. Her face had tear trails in it. _Doesn’t make it any less perfect._

“I love you,” Korra whispered in her ear when Asami was embracing her.

Asami stumbled back a bit and looked at her eyes. Her face went from confused and surprised to a pleasant radiant smile.

“You heard me?” Asami asked. Korra nodded as much as she could from her hospital bed. It was only then it all really came to her, the accident, that she was in the hospital, and that she couldn’t feel her legs. _I can’t feel my legs!_

Korra was getting scared again, the darkness might return.

Her mind’s full panic mode was interrupted when Asami’s lips came to hers.

At first, she stood in shock, but when her brain came back she kissed back as much as she could from her position. 

It was the best, most perfect kiss she’d ever had. That moment was one in which she would’ve gladly stayed eternally, for this infinity was warm and dazzling. _Her lips are so soft, and the taste of her mouth… <3 _

Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever and they had to break apart. Asami looked at her lovingly, even more radiant than before.

“I love you so much, Korra,” she said.

“Love ya too, ‘Sami, but… uh, what about that other girl?” Korra whispered, shyly expressing her doubts.

“That was my only kiss with her. I thought you didn’t like me back.”

“And me being in a coma made you realize that I did?”

“...It was more a beating from Ginger, the girl I kissed, a stern talking by Opal, an emotional conversation with my father and reading your poem.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I’m thick. This reminds me, I should get the nurse, and Opal is waiting too,” Asami said and began to rise from the post at her bedside.

“‘Sami wait,” Korra said and tried to reach out with her weakened arm.

“What?”

“Could you stay a minute more? I want it to be just the two of us for a little longer.”

“Ok,” Asami answered simply. She sat down, took Korra’s hand in hers, and intertwined their fingers as if they were perfectly fitting pieces of a puzzle they’d only now completed.

Korra began grinning and laughing in happiness, and Asami joined her. 


End file.
